


LOVE BAEK

by Kjongkaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, aşkbebeğibaekhyun, insanchanyeol, insankyungsoo, robotbaekhyun, robotjongin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjongkaa/pseuds/Kjongkaa
Summary: 'Aşk Bebeği' isminde yeni bir tür popüler olur. Chanyeol bir gün internette gezerken 'Baek' bebek serisine rastlar.Reklamda gördüklerini seksi-oyuncaksı, önlüklü kızlar olarak hayal eden Chanyeol , hevesle kapısına hemen sipariş verir.Gelen sipariş ise kavgacı görünümlü, genç ve daha da kötüsü saldırgan, sert konuşan küçük bir veletti
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 BaekYeol

Park Chanyeol'un hayatı sıradanlıklarla geçiyordu. Sabah erken kalkıyor, -kahvaltı hazırlamaya her sabah vakit bulamadığından- sütlü kahve yapıyor, arabasını garajdan çıkarmak için her sabah yan komşusunun çöplerini atıyordu. Chanyeol iki yıldır bu duruma alışmıştı. Sonuçta yaşlılara yardım etmek Chanyeol'u mutlu ediyordu.

Chanyeol, lise hayatından bu yana tek yaşıyordu. Ailesine yalnız yaşamak istediğini söylediğinde karşı çıkmamışlardı. Chanyeol, ailesine minnettardı. Annesi çok sevecen ve sıcak kalpli bir insandı. Babası ise çoğu baba gibi sevgisini belli etmiyordu ama Chanyeol babasının onu sevdiğine emindi. Çünkü babasının gizli gizli, kendisini mutlu etmek için yaptıkları biliyordu ve çoğunluğunu ona, annesi söylüyordu.

Chanyeol lise hayatında ev arkadaşlarını edinmişti ama çok uzun sürmedi. Çünkü Chanyeol, biraz dağınık bir insandı, rahatlığı seviyordu; yönetilmek, emredilmek ona göre değildi. Ev arkadaşlığı için gelen kişilerle hep sorun yaşadı. Ya gelen dağınıklığından rahatsız oluyordu ya da çok gürültülü oluşundan. Chanyeol, eğlenmeyi bilmiyorsan diyerek, ertesi gün kapı dışarı etti. Ve son altı yıldır yalnız yaşıyor.

Annesi liseli zamanlarında eve çok gidip geliyordu veya iki hafta kalıyordu. Ama Chanyeol artık büyümüştü, üniversite kazanmıştı. Ve annesini çok sık gelmemesi üzerine uyarmıştı. Eh, birde babası da bu durumda Chanyeol'un tarafında olduğundan iş kolayca çözülmüştü.

Şimdi bir öğretmen olarak ikinci yılındaydı. Mesleğini seviyordu. Okuldaki kendi meslektaşlarıyla çoktan yakınlık kurmuştu. Bir kaç kişi hariç geri kalanlar Chanyeol'den büyüktü. Chanyeol'u kendi kardeşleri gibi görmüşlerdi.

Ama son zamanlarda -hatta dört aydır- içinde değişik hislere kapıldı. Evini rahat rahat dağıtmaktan, her türlü abur cuburu yemekten, evin içinde rahatça çıplak gezmekten, evin içindeki sessizlikten, istediği saatte yatmaktan,tek başına yemek yapmaktan ve tek başına mutfağı toplamaktan sıkılmıştı. Birilerinin ona karışmasını ister olmuştu.

Artık gerçekten evin içinde kendi sesinden başka ses arar oldu.

Televizyon sesi bile yalnız hissetmesine çözüm olmuyordu.

Bir gün internette dolaşırken sayfanın sol alt köşesinde dikkati çeken bir reklam gördü. Normalde Chanyeol bu tür reklamları gördüğünde sayfayı s.ktiniz bu nasıl yer kaplama diyerek söverdi. Ama bu reklamda dikkati çeken, söverek kapatmasını engelleyen bir yazı okumuştu.

'Baek' bebek serileri artık yalnızlığınızı giderecek! Sadece bir tıkla kapınızda!

Chanyeol, reklamı tıklayarak sayfaya göz attı. Ekranda gördüğü bir kız robot ile uzun zamandır aradığı şeyi bulduğunu düşündü.

♡♡♡

"Ben geldim."

Chanyeol, evinin kapısını açarken mutsuzca seslendi. Her okuldan geldiğinde evde birinin onu, bir umutla karşılamasını umarak selam veriyordu. Ve bu, son 6 aydır yıldır alışkanlığı olmuştu.

"Hoşgeldin.''

Evin içinden ses gelmeyeceğine o kadar emin olan Chanyeol, karşısına birden çıkan kısa boylu bir çocukla şokla geri adım attı. Çocuk, siyah uzun saçlarının altından gülümseyerek bakıyordu. Kafasının üstünde siyah, gri karışımı uzun tüyleri olan iki kulağı vardı. Ve kapıyı açtığından beri arkasında, uçlarına doğru beyazlayan tüylü kuyruğunu sallıyordu.

"Park Chanyeol sen misin? "

"Eh?!" Ve bir erkekti.

Kedi kulaklı çocuk, onu satan alan kişiye baktı.

"Ben Baekhyun. Beni satın aldığın için teşekkürler."Gözleri kısılana kadar gülümsedi."Lütfen bugünden sonra bana iyi bak"

"Huh?!"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun ismini hatırlamak için hafızasını yokladı. Ama Baekhyun ismi ona hiçbir şey çağrıştırmıyordu. Böyle bir şeyi sipariş ettiğini hatırlamıyordu. Ama...

Aklına bir kaç gün önceki internetten satın aldığı sipariş geldi.

Doğru ya. Chanyeol, bu odaya her gün yalnız dönüyordu. Yine aynı geçen bir günde, internette oyalanırken bu sıkıcı duyguyu farketmişti. Her akşam kendisine yemek yapan, eve geldiğinde kapıda kendisini karşılayıp hoşgeldin diyecek, sevimli, kendisine ait bir kız istemişti sadece.

Chanyeol yüzünü düşürdü. "Ama bana her şeyin bir kızla olacağını söylediler, değil mi? Yine de erkek mi yolladılar?!" Sağ elini alnına yasladı ve ofladı. "Uhm...bir hata var gibi gözüküyor." Alnındaki elini çekti ve hala gülümseyerek ona bakan çocuğa baktı. "Ben Baekhyun adında kız robot sipariş etmiştim."

"O benim."

"Hayır. Hayır. Sen değilsin. Kadın robotun ismi Baekhyun."

"Evet o benim."

"Ne halt diyorsun be?"

Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun ağzından çıkanların doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Çünkü, fotoğrafta gördüğü yüzün, yüzde yüz kız olduğuna emindi. Ama bir şeyler ters olmalıydı.

"Resimden tamamen farklısın, değil mi?"

Kedi kulaklı çocuk, boşboş Chanyeol'e bakmaya başladı. Chanyeol, çocuğun bundan haberi olmadığını anladı.

Lanet olsun diye düşündü uzun olan. Dolandırılmıştı ya da başka bir şey olmuştu. Bir an önce bunu site sahiplerine sorup kesin bir bilgi almalıydı.

Sıkıcı hayatına biraz renk katmak istemişti ve yine başaramamıştı. Hayatına kimi dahil ederse etsin, hep bir sorunla karşı karşıya geliyordu. Ailesini, kendisi hayatından çıkarmıştı. Aslında annesi hala memnun olmasada babası bir yolunu bulup kandırıyordu. Sonra ev arkadaşları edinmeye başlamıştı ama hiçbiri kafasına göre insanlar çıkmamıştı. Gerçekten ne düşüneceğini, hayatına nasıl doğru kişileri katacağını bilmiyordu. Onun kaderi bu hayatı tek başına yaşamak mıydı? Eğer öyle ile bu pazar kiliseye gidip tanrıya yalvarmalıydı.

Yerde olan bakışlarını tekrar önündeki çocuğa çıkardı. "Seni hemen iade etmeye gidiyorum." Diyerek seslice nefesini dışarı üfledi.

Chanyeol arkasını dönmesiyle yere kapaklanması bir oldu.Kedi çocuk ona çelme takmıştı.

"Ne halt ediyorsun sen be?!"

"Ben yeterince iyiyim." Hala boş bakışları sürüyordu ama bu sefer kaşlarıda çatıktı. Az önceki parlak gülümseme yanından bile geçmiyordu. Ne olmuştu bir anda?

"Ne?!"

Hala yerde uzanan Chanyeol'un vücudunun iki yanına dizleri üzerine çöktü ve kendi yüzünü uzun adamın yüzüne yaklaştırdı. "Bütün her şeyi bende yapabilirim, yani yeterince iyiyim."

"Huh...? Yani diğer robotlar ne yapıyorsa sende aynısını yapabillirsin, öyle mi?" Chanyeol elleri üzerinde kalkarak oturdu ve beraberinde önündeki yüzde uzaklaşmaya başladı.

"Sana hizmet ederim, bana bırak."

Baekhyun, hızlıca dudaklarını daha ne olduğunu anlamayan şaşkın sahibinin dudaklarına bastırdı. Uzunun dudakları dışarıdan geldiği için soğuklardı ve nemliydi. Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla gözlerini büyüttü. Ne kadar büyütürse büyütsün gözlerinin önündeki kapalı gözler ve dudağına dokunan kuru ve küçük dudaklar gerçekti. Kedi çocuk onu öpüyordu. Bir erkek robot onu resmen dudağından öpüyordu. Peki, onu uzaklaştırmak için hala neyi bekliyordu?

"Aniden ne yapıyorsun?" Chanyeol elleri üzerinde geriye doğru kaçtı.

"Ne diyorsun? Bu sadece öpücük." Baekhyun anlamayarak uzuna baktı.

Chanyeol, koluna dudağını bir kaç defa sildi. "Bak, ben öyle erkeklerden değilim. Madem robotsun o zaman bir şey yapma!"

"Ama bana ilgi duyuyorsun, değil mi?" Dudaklarını yana kıvırdı. "Bu yüzden mi çok heyecanlanmış görünüyorsun?" Şüpheli bir şekilde tek kaşını kaldırdı. Göğsünde bağladığı kollarını indirerek uzun ve ince parmaklarını pantolonun üzerinden uzunun penisine bastırdı. "Seninkine bir bak, kalkmış bile."

"Ha?" Chanyeol, karşısındaki utanmaz kedi çocuğa kaşlarını çatarak baktı.

Baekhyun bir eliyle altındaki sahibinin tişörtünü yukarı sıyırdı. Diğer eliyle pantolonun düğmesini ve fermuarını açtı. "Be-bekle, hey!" Baekhyun sahibine aldırmadan ufaklığı boxerden dışarı çıkardı. Başını aşağıya eğdi ve dilini çıkararak yalamaya başladı. "Hey kes şunu pislik! Bana dokunma!" Kedi kulaklı çocuk, bunun cevabını elindeki sıcak ve gittikçe sertleşen ufaklığı sıkarak verdi. Gerçekten büyüktü. Ve Baekhyun şimdiden onu çok sevdiğini düşündü. "Bırak dedim!"

Chanyeol, çocuğu ufaklığından uzaklaştırmak istiyordu ama bedenini hareket ettirecek sinyali beynine iletemiyordu. Kedi kulaklı çocuğun, penisine yaptıkları Chanyeol'un beyninin uçmasına ve mantıklı düşünmesine engel oldu. Ne kadar inkar etsede ağzını ve elini iyi kullanıyordu.

Kedi kulaklı çocuk, elleri arasında gittikçe sertleşen ve büyüyen penisinin ucuna sesli bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Mmm...hadi ama,cidden du- hıh!"

"Yalancı." Baekhyun, dilini ufaklıktan ayırdı ve dili ile penisi arasındaki ıslak yol oluşmasına neden oldu. "Kaya gibi sertsin."

Chanyeol, bir kızın ona oral yaptığında görmek isterdi. Bir erkekle değilde bir kızla. Ama inkar edemediği- hoş sadece bedeni inkar edemiyordu ama Chanyeol kesinlikle ediyordu. -Baekhyun'un küçüğüne yaptıkları ile bedeni alev almaya başladı. Ensesinden aşağıya boncuk boncuk terler aktı. Saçlarının dipleri şimdiden sırılsıklam olmuştu.

Chanyeol, bir anda kendine geldi ve ne zaman kapattığını bilmediği gözlerini açtı, uçan aklının azda olsa geri gelmesini sağladı.

O ne yapıyordu?

Ve neden, bir erkeğin oral seksi ile bu kadar yükseklere uçmuştu?

"Kapa çeneni! Bu bir hata!" Chanyeol, ağzının içindeki ufaklığı yalayan Baekhyun'un kafasından itiklemeye başladı.

"Ben hiç bir hata görmüyorum. İyi hissettiriyor, değil mi?" Chanyeol, diğer elini kaldırarak Baekhyun'u itecek iken, Baekhyun ondan önce davranıp elini havada yakaladı. Ufaklığında gezinen ıslak ve sıcak dil Chanyeol'un bedenindeki bütün kasların yok olduğunu hissettiriyordu. Aldığı zevk ile dudaklarını dişledi. Bir erkeğin oral seksinden zevk almıştı. Ve şimdiden aklı bunu kabul etmemeye başladı. Çünkü Chanyeol istememişti. Bir erkeğin ona dokunması, en kötüsüde oral yapması çok iğrençti.

"Bak gerçekten ıslaksın." Baekhyun, sahibini memnun etmenin mutluluğu ile yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi.

"Hayı- hımm"Chanyeol, inleyeceğini anladığında sol kolunu dudaklarına kapattı. Gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu.

Karnının kasılmaya başlaması ile Chanyeol boşalacağını anladı. Baekhyun bir kaç kere ufaklığı boydan boya yaladı. Islatmadığı, dilinin değmediği bir yer bırakmadı, toplarını avucunun içine alarak sıkmaya başladı. Chanyeol sonunda kendini daha fazla tutamadı ve boşaldı.

"Kendini bana bıraktın, değil mi Chanyeol?" Baekhyun sahibinin gevşeyen elleri sayesinde saçlarındaki eli çekti ve ufaklığı yalamaya devam etti. "Şimdi beni beğendin mi?" Kedi kulaklı çocuk ağzının kenarlarına bulaşan sıvıyı koluyla sildi. Chanyeol hala bir tepki vermiyordu."Eğer beğenmediysen, sen her eve gelişinde yapabili-"

Chanyeol, sağ ayağı ile çocuğun göğsünden itti. Baekhyun ani gelen tekme ile sırt üstü yere düştü. Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırptı. Bacaklarını vücudunun yanına büküp oturmadan önce "Bu ne demek ya!?" dedi. "Neden bu kadar kabasın?" Baekhyun, yaptığının beğenilmediğini düşündü. Başaramamıştı. Tamam, bu Baekhyun içinde ilkti. Çünkü, Chanyeol onun ilk sahibiydi.

"Kapa çeneni sapık kedi!" Chanyeol, az önce ufaklığını yalattığı düşüncesi yüzünün kızarmasına ve bu utançla başkalarının suratına nasıl bakacağını düşündü. Bu onu daha çok sinirlendirmişti. Kız olsa bu kadar kızmazdı- hatta sevinçten bütün parasını bağışlamaya bile razı olurdu- ama o bir erkekti. "Bana yaklaşma!" Ve bunu kimsenin bilmesini istemiyordu.

"Neden olmasın? Hadi arkadaş olalım. Bundan daha iyisini yapabilirim." Baekhyun, yeni sahibini mutlu etmeyi istiyordu. Daha çok çalışarak, ona daha çok zevk vermek istiyordu. Herkesten farklı bir zevk vermek..

Ellerini dizlerinin arasına yere koydu. Şimdi tam bir kediye benziyordu. Az önceki tekme sonucu yere düşen kuyruğunu yine sallamaya başladı. Sakin ve emin adımlarla, elleri ve dizleri üzerinde ayakta duran sahibine emeklemeye başladı.

"Seni istemiyorum, gerizekalı!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un sinsice bakışlarını gördü. "Sinsi sinsi yaklaşma bana!" diye bağırdı. "Gerçekten seni geri yollamaya gidiyorum bay dolandırıcı eşya!"

"Gerçekten beni sadece bunun için mi geri yollayacaksın?" Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak söyledi. "Beni evine alan ilk kişisin!" Chanyeol'un yüzündeki kızgın ifadeye baktı. "Eğer böyle olacaksa..."Dudaklarını yana kıvırdı. "...Bende, sen beni kabul edene kadar şiddet kullanırım!" diyerek Chanyeol'un kucağına atladı ve ikiside yere düştü.

"Mücadele etme Chanyeol?"

"Beni burada sikmekten vazgeç!!"

"Ama yemin ederim iyi hissedeceksin!"

Ne kadar yalnız olursa olsun bir daha asla bir şey kolay satın almayacaktı. Ve dahası, kendisine, karıştırıp gay seks oyuncağı gördermişlerdi. Bunun gibi bir şeye sahip olduğunu kimsenin bilmesine izin vermeyecekti. Ve böyle sefil iş uygulamalarında....

Chanyeol, şimdi her gün bu şeyle ne yapacaktı?

♡♡♡

"Donghae,lütfen sıradaki parçayı oku."

Chanyeol bir lise öğretmeniydi. Mesleğini seviyordu. Küçüklüğünden beri en büyük hayali bu olmuştu. Bu okuldaki ikinci senesiydi. Öğrencilerin çoğu olmak üzere okul müdürü ve diğer meslektaşları arasında seviliyordu. Bunun en büyük etkilerinden bir kaçı ise uzun boylu ve yakışıklı oluşu, karizmatik gösteren gülüşü ve mantıklı esprileri ile insanları güldüren mizahıydı.

Dünkü kedi robot olayından sonra kafası hiç rahat değildi. Dün, kedi kulaklı çocuk zorda olsa kanepede uyumuştu. Yanında uyumak istemişti ama Chanyeol yanında gay seks oyuncağı ile uyumaktansa eksi elli derece soğukta çıplak beklemeyi yeğlerdi. Hala erkek olduğuna inanamıyordu. O kız istemişti ve bir sürü hayaller kurmuştu.

O Baekhyun denilen velet, bütün hayallerini suya düşürmüştü.

Bu zamana kadar hep kızlardan hoşlanmıştı. Kesinlikle emindi. Bir anda Baekhyun denen erkek robota o gözle bakamazdı.

En kısa sürede geri yollamalıyım diye düşündü Chanyeol.

Duvardaki saate baktığında zilin çalmasına 2 dakika kalmıştı. "Saate bakın. Sanırım yarın buradan devam ederiz çocuklar." Öğrenciler hafif uğultulu sesler çıkararak eşyalarını toplamaya koyuldu.

Chanyeol, elindeki kitabın kaldıkları sayfasını işaretledi ve kapattı. Masanın üzerindeki çantasına yerleştirirken sınıfın kapısı açıldı. "Chanyeol!" Chanyeol, duyduğu neşeli ve ince ses ile elindeki kitabı masaya düşürdü. Şaşkınlıktan büyüyen gözleri ile kapıda ona seslenen kedi kulaklı çocuğa baktı. "Öğle yemeğini getirdim."

Öğrenciler de Chanyeol gibi gelen kedi kulaklı çocuğa baktı. Chanyeol şimdi ne yapacaktı?Öğrencilerin durumunu görünce hızlı adımlarla kapıdaki Baekhyun'a yaklaştı. Kızgın görünüyordu.

"Burada ne arıyorsun?"

"Hocam,bu çocukta kim?"

"Kim?K-kimse,hiç biri!!" Sesindeki telaşlanma, öğrencilerin şüphelenmesine neden oldu.

Chanyeol, öğrencilerin arasından sorulan soru ile büyük bedeni ile kısa boylu çocuğun önüne geçerek kapatmaya çalıştı. Baekhyun'un kolundan tuttuğu gibi kolidora çıkardı ve arkasından sınıfın kapısını kapattı.

"Oradan ayrılmamanı söylememiş miydim?!" Chanyeol çatık kaşlarıyla kedi çocuğa baktı. "Ya birileri seni fark etseydi?" Gözlerinin koyuluğundan çok sinirli olduğunu çıkardı Baekhyun.

"Sorun yok. Sadece bir süreliğineydi." Baekhyun kaşlarını çatıp dudaklarını büzdü."Hem sen beni alırken böyle şeyler istiyordun, değil mi?

"İstedim ama...sen istediğim gibi değilsin ve ben böyle bir öğle yemeği yiyemem!" Chanyeol içine, ne tür garip şeyler koyduğunu bilmiyordu.

Baekhyun, gözlerini sağ eliyle ovuşturmaya başladı. Chanyeol yanlış duymadıysa arada iç çekme sesi geliyordu. Chanyeol, gerçekten ağlıyor mu diye düşündü. "....ama en iyi şekilde yapmıştım. Ve bunu sana verince ne kadar mutlu olacağını düşünerek gelmiştim." Baekhyun sol elinde tuttuğu sefer tasına baktı.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un elindeki yemeği sertçe aldı. Baekhyun'un elleri şaşkınlıkla havada kaldı. "Ah! İyi! Eğer bunu yersem memnun olacak mısın?"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'u duymamazlıktan gelerek içten gülümsemesi ile Chanyeol'e baktı. Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun kendisine gözlerini kırpmadan gülümseyerek bakmasından rahatsız olarak "Ne?"diye sordu.

"Yok bir şey." Kaşlarını çattı.

"Sadece..hepsini alacağını düşünmemiştim. Şimdiye kadar beni dışarı atarsın diye düşünmüştüm..... Teşekkür ederim Chanyeol." Baekhyun kafasını eğerek uzun saçları ile yanaklarındaki kızarıklılığı saklamaya çalıştı. "Gerçekten çok mutlu oldum." Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un lafına kızarmadan edemedi. Baekhyun kafasını kaldırarak Chanyeol'e baktı." İstersen başka bir şey yapabilirim senin için." Dudaklarını ısırarak uzun adama baktı.

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı ve itiraz edemeden Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un ne diyeceğimi bildiğinden pes etti. Biliyordu ki Chanyeol bir gün Baekhyun'dan bunu isteyecekti.

"İçindeki şeyler benim evimden değil mi?" Chanyeol elindeki güzelce paketlenmiş sefer tasından gözlerini, ne zaman dibine kadar yaklaştığını bilmediği kedi kulaklı çocuğa çevirdi." Benim paramla aldın. Yani yemezsem israf olur. Bu başka bir şey demek değ-"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un ceketinin yakasından tutarak kendisine çekti ve öptü. İkisininde dudakları hareket etmiyordu. Ve ikiside nefeslerini tuttuklarından habersizdi.

Chanyeol, okulda olduklarından dolayı kedi çocuğun kolundan tutarak kendisinden uzaklaştırdu. "Hey!" Ceketinin koluna dudaklarını sildi.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un boyu yüzünden kafasını kaldırarak gözleri hilal olacak şekilde gülümsedi. Chanyeol, çoğu zaman gözlerinin yarısını kapatan saçın yanlara dökülmesi ile hilal şeklini alan gözlere baktı. "Gerçekten aşırı tatlısın..... Seni seviyorum. "

"Ne yapıyorsun seni küçük piç!!" Chanyeol sinirlenerek bağırdı.

Baekhyun arkasını döndü. Yüzünde hiç silinmeyen sinsi gülüşü vardı. "O zaman, eve gidiyorum." Geri Chanyeol'e dönüp el salladı. "Chanyeol, öğleden sonraki dersinde elinden geleni yap."

Chanyeol sol elini yumruk yaparak çenesine dayadı ve düşündü. Şu aptal kedi diyerek aklından geçirdi. Ona göre, o aptal bir kedi değildi.

"Bay Park Chanyeol!"Chanyeol, hızlı bir şekilde arkasını döndü.

"N-ne dedin Yixing?" Chanyeol, Yixing ve yanından hiç ayrılmayan Suho ve Luhan'a baktı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun ile yakalanmamalarını umdu. En kötüsüde, Baekhyun'nun öptüğü zamanı görmeleriydi.

"Bu erkek versiyonu değil mi?" Yüzündeki gülümsemenin ne anlama geldiğini çözemedi Chanyeol. "Demek böyler şeyler hoşunuza gidiyor, Bay Park? "Yixing elini Bay Park'a uzattı. "Bizden bir tane aldığın için teşekkürler!"


	2. 2 BaekYeol

"Huh?"Chanyeol, duyduklarına inanamıyordu. Bu üç öğrenci ne saçmalıyordu böyle?

"Bir gün önce bizden sipariş ettiğin Baekhyun, bu değil mi?" Yixing, ellerini cebine koydu ve yanındaki Suho ve Luhan'a baktı. "Onu biz yaptık."

"NE?"

"Ama kedi kulakları fetişin ya da erkekleri beğendiğini bilmiyordum, Bay Park."

"Yok zaten!" Reddetti. "Resim kıza aitti, değil mi?"Karşısındaki gençler gülmeye başladıklarında, Chanyeol daha çok sinirlendi. "Bu dolandırıcılık. Beni soydun! Onu iade ediyorum yani paramı geri ver!"

Yixing sol elini cebinden çıkardı ve havada salladı. "Lütfen, kaba davranmaya gerek yok. Orada ürünlerin resimlerden farklı olabileceği yazıyordu." Chanyeol'un suratının sinirden kızarmasına bakarak "Ve sen onu çoktan kullandın, değil mi?"dedi.

"Kullanmadım!"

Yixing, sesli nefes verdi ve etrafta gezdirdiği bakışlarını önünde hala kızgınlıkla ona bakan Chanyeol'e çevirdi. "Öyle ya da böyle, korkarım ki onu geri alamayız."

Luhan, sağ eliyle Chanyeol'un çenesini okşadı. "Ama bizimle biraz iş birliği yapmanızı istiyoruz, Bay Park."

Chanyeol, çenesindeki eli sertçe itti ve arkasını dönerek oradan uzaklaştı. "Etrafımda dolaşmayın! Sizinle işbirliği yapmayacağım çocuklar."

"Öyle mi?" Diye söze daldı Suho.

"Bay Park, sözünden dışarı çıkarsan başına ne geleceğini bilmiyorsun değil mi?" Yixing'in söyledikleri, Chanyeol'u olduğu yerde durdurmuştu.

Chanyeol, sinirli bir şekilde kafasına arkaya çevirdi. "Beni tehdit mi ediyorsun?"

"Tabi ki hayır." Yixing'in dudakları yana kıvrıldı. Üç öğrenci oradan uzaklaşmadan önce son söyledikleri "İkinci kattaki laboratuvarda robot araştıracağız. Fikrini değiştirirsen bir ara gel ve bizi gör." oldu.

♡♡♡

Chanyeol, yerdeki masanın yanına oturdu, ellerini saçlarına geçirerek kafasını eğdi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Bugünkü çocukların dedikleri aklına geldikçe deli oluyordu, onu böyle çıkılmaz yola soktukları için kızıyordu.

Baekhyun, masanın diğer yanına yere oturdu. Chanyeol'daki tedirgin havayı eve girdiği an hissetmişti. Ona bir şey sormaya ürküyordu. Çünkü zıt tarafına denk gelirse onu evden atardı-ki atmak için zaman kolladığı kesindi- ve Baekhyun ilk sahibinden ayrılmak istemiyordu. Çünkü bir dahakine onu kimse almazsa ya parçalara ayrılırdı ya da hafızası değişirdi ama o, Chanyeol'u unutmak istemiyordu.

En sonunda cesaretini toplayarak kısık sesiyle ona seslendi. "Sorun ne, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun ellerini birleştirip bacaklarını arasına koydu. Ve siyah uzun tüyleri olan kuyruğu yerdeydi. Baekhyun ilk defa kuyruğunu sallamaya çekiniyordu. Chanyeol'den cevap alamayınca "Kötü bir şey mi oldu? " diyerek tekrar konuştu.

Chanyeol'e oyuncak bebek, erkek halinde gelmişti. Ayrıca onu becermeye çalışmıştı -karşı çıkmasına rağmen- Ve öğrencileri onu, bunu ortalığa yaymakla tehdit ediyordu. Tam bir felaket diye düşündü Chanyeol!

"Kapa çeneni! Ve etrafımdan uzaklaş." Diyerek kedi çocuğa bağırdı.

Baekhyun, sulanan gözlerine inat, kaşlarını çattı. "Pekala iyi modundasın." Chanyeol tekrar aynı pozisyona gelerek dirseklerini masaya yasladı. Ve hala onu kırabilir olduğunu farketti.

Eğer onu görmezlikten gelip diğer çöplerle dışarı atsaydım kimse bu konuyu bilmecekti .O zaman bu tehtitler hakkında endişelenmezdim! Ya da kafasını hedefleseydim bir kerede olsa düzgün vursaydım... diye düşündü.

"Chanyeol?" İnce sesi tekrar duydu. Sonra uzun ve ince iki el kollarından tuttu. Ve nefesine karışan nefesi de."Pek iyi görünmüyorsun."

Baekhyun'un tutuşundan kurtularak arkasını döndü. Ellerini yere koydu ve kafasını eğdi. Kafasına vurup öldürecek kadar zalimce bir şey yapamayacağını düşündü. Baekhyun dudaklarını büzdü. Chanyeol'un böyle olması onunda moralini bozuyordu.

"Biraz fazla ileri gittim." diye konuştu Chanyeol. Kendini zorladığı ses tonundan anlaşılıyordu.

Eğer biri farkederse veya söylentiler başlarsa, Chanyeol ve işi için sorun olurdu.Ona bakmanın zor olacağını düşünmem gerekirdi diye içinden geçirdi Chanyeol.

"Of neden star wars'taki C3PO'ya benzemiyorsun! Böylesi daha kolay olurdu."

Baekhyun,Chanyeol'un yanına gelerek " Öyle mi?" dedi. Ayağa kalkarak hemen sağ tarafta kalan mutfağa girerek bıçak takımına uzanarak içinden herhangi bir bıçağı aldı."Öyle olursam, bana bakar mısın?" Baekhyun eğer Chanyeol onu evinden atmazsa ve severse her şeyi yapabilirdi. Hatta bu, istediği birine dönüşmesi bile olsa.

Sol kolundaki kazağın kolunu dirseğine kadar sıyırdı. Evet bunu yapabilirdi. Chanyeol gerçekten onu sevecekse yapamayacağı bir şey yoktu. Bıcağı sağ eliyle tutarak hiç düşünmeden dirseğinden bileğine kadar kesti. Yüzünde ne bir acı ne de bir üzüntü vardı.

"Hey!" Chanyeol, yerden kalkarak Baekhyun'nun elinden bıçağı çekerek aldı. "Ne halt yiyorsun!?" diyerek bağırdı. Başında bir sürü iş varken birde sakat, işe yaramaz robotla uğraşamazdı. Hem bunu yapan sahiplerine nasıl bir açıklama yapardı, oda bilmiyordu.

"Ne diyorsun?" Baekhyun omzunun üstünden arkasında duran ve hala kolunu tutan adama baktı. "Eğer bütün derimi ve kaslarımı kazırsam C3PO'ya benzerim."

"Sen ciddi misin?!" Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u yere oturttu ve koluna bir sürü peçeteyi katlayarak kesiğe bastırdı. "Tanrı aşkına, böyle şeyler yapma! Aptal olma!"

"Sen söyledin Chanyeol." Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un suratına bakmıyordu. "Daha iyi olacağını söyledin."

"Ne diyorsun?" Chanyeol kafasını kaldırdı, hem şaşkınlık hemde kızgınlıkla kedi çocuğa baktı. "Dediğim her şeyi veya başka şeyleri dinliyor musun?"

"Yapmamalı mıyım? Beni arızalı mal olduğum için iade etmek istediğini söyledin ve şimdi sana sorun oluyorum." Dolan gözlerini bir kaç kere kırpıştırdı.

"Bütün bunlardan sonra beni yinede dinliyor musun?"

"Zorundayım." Baekhyun, dolan gözleri ile Chanyeol'e bağırdı. "Çünkü seninle olmak istiyorum, Chanyeol...Seni benim gibi yapmak istiyorum!" Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla Baekhyun'a baktı. "Senin için her şeyi yaparım. Bu yüzden beni istemediğini söyleme." Baekhyun kollarını Chanyeol'un boynuna doladı ve kafasını göğsüne gömdü. Gözyaşları akmaya devam ediyordu.

"Seni seviyorum, Chanyeol!"

Bu robotu aptal sanmıştı. O aptal değil miydi diye düşündü.

Şimdiye kadar bunları düşünmemişti Chanyeol. Hatta onu kırdığını düşünmüştü ama Baekhyun yine de onun gibi olmasını istiyordu. Chanyeol'u seviyordu. Tereddüt etmeden onun hakkında düşünüyordu.

Chanyeol elini kaldırarak hala göğsünde ağlayan çocuğun saçını okşadı. Baekhyun saçlarını okşayan kalın ve uzun parmakları hissederek, kızarmış gözleri ve ıslak yanakları ile kafasını kaldırdı, Chanyeol ile göz göze geldi. "Chanyeol...benden nefret etme."

"Bir daha kendine zarar verme." Chanyeol az önceki şaşkın ifadesi yerine kaşlarını çatarak söyledi." Çünkü kendine zarar vermeni istemiyordu. Eğer yaparsan yemin ederim seni yumruklarım."

"Cimri." Baekhyun dudaklarını büzdü. Çatılı kaşları ile kafasını çevirdi. Yine alındığını belli ediyordu.

"Kapa çeneni, senin için en iyisi bu. Defol yanımdan." Baekhyun uzunun gömleğinin yanlarını tutarak tekrardan sarıldı.

"İnatçı."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un bu halleri karşısında seslice nefesini üfledi. Bir kedi çocukla hem erkek olan bir kedi çocukla ne yapacaktı o da bilmiyordu. En azından uysal bir kedi çocuk gönderebilirlerdi diye söylendi.

♡♡♡

"Yixing burada mı?" Chanyeol, sabah ilk iş, dersi başlamadan Baekhyun'un kolunu göstermekti. Bunun için okula giderken yanında Baekhyun'u da getirmişti.

"Bay Park?" Luhan okuduğu kitabından kafasını kaldırdı ve Bay Park'a baktı.

Luhan, kitabını masaya bırakarak kapıda bekleyen Chanyeol'un yanına gitti. Bu kadar erken geleceğini zannetmiyordu. Çünkü ayrılmadan önce onlarla iş birliği yapmamaya bayağı kararlı gözüküyordu.

Chanyeol söze başlayacakken Baekhyun sağ kolunu kaldırarak altından kafasını uzattı. Chanyeol'un havadaki kolunu indirerek iki eliyle koluna tutundu ve merakla etrafına baktı.

"Size onu geri almayacağımı söylemiştim." Yixing onların yanına gelerek söyledi.

Chanyeol,Baekhyun'un kolunu tutarak giysisini yukarı sıyırdı.

"Aman yarabbi!" Luhan şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. "Neden benim tatlı küçük bebeğim böyle kesik?!" Luhan, Baekhyun'un dirseğinden bileğine kadar yan yana sıralı 10 tane yara bandına baktı.

"Bunu düzelteceğinizi düşündüm." Chanyeol mahcupça elini ensesine götürdü.

Yixing Baekhyun'un koluna baktı. "Yapabiliriz, ama -" Duraksayarak bakışlarını Chanyeol'e çevirdi. "Karşılığını verecek misin?"

"Her neyse. Sizinle işbirliği yaparak yardım edeceğim yani düzeltin onu." Chanyeol ellerini cebine koyarak bakışlarını etrafta gezdirdi.En fazla ondan ne isteyebilirlerdi ki?

"Pekala o zaman."Yixing, Suho'ya döndü ve "Suho, Baekhyun'a bak." dedi.

"Tamam efendim." dedi Suho bilgisayardan bir kaç saniye gözlerini çekerek.

Suho, ayağa kalkarak Baekhyun'u koltuklardan birine oturtu ve yarayı iyileştirmek için gereken malzemeleri almaya gitti. Geri geldiğinde Chanyeol'un hastanedeki doktorlarda bile görmediği değişik kremler ve bantlar vardı.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un yanına koltuğa oturdu. Suho ve Luhan, kedi çocukla ilgilenirken. Yixing hiç gözünü ayırmadan Chanyeol'e bakıyordu. Chanyeol bu durumdan rahatsız olduğunda ortaya konuşulacak bir konu attı.

"Hey...neden siz ilk olarak erkek model yaptınız?"diyerek yanında oturan Luhan'a sordu.

"Seks, masum meleklerle yapılmaz." Luhan cevap verdi. "Ayrıca bu dünyada ilk olarak büyük bir değer kazandı .Biz 2D kızlara ilgi duyuyoruz. Yani 3D kız yapmaktan yorulduk ama yaptığımız model mükemmel olmadı ve modifiye ettik."

"Yani durum bu." dedi Chanyeol.

"Bunu yaparken söyleseydim umrunda bile olmazdı. İnsanlığın kümülatif bilgisinden edinilmiş teknolojiyle gerçek insandan ayırt edilemeyecek bir varlık yaptık değil mi? Bu benim için bir meydan okuma."

Chanyeol, Yixing'e döndü ve "Sen ?"Diye sordu.

"Ben para için buradayım. İş için girdim, paraya göre burada kalmam değişir senin gibi, Bay Park."

"Seni sefil küçük velet." Chanyeol dalgaya alındığını anladığında kızdı.

"Ama Bay Park benim gibi sefil, küçük veletle işbirliği yaptın. Şimdi dediğimiz şeyden tam olarak eminiz."


	3. 3 BaekYeol(m)

Baekhyun, Chanyeol ile önlerinde mucuk mucuk sevgi ve seks dolu günler olduğuna emindi, çünkü Chanyeol anlaşmayı kabul etmişti, ama yanılmıştı. Araları hiç beklediği gibi olmadı.

İkisi eve geldiklerinde, Chanyeol gayet sakindi ve Baekhyun'un ona sarılmasına, kucağında uyumasına izin vermişti. Ama bilememişti ki Chanyeol'un, onu aslında kandırdığı ve uykusunda ona tasma takıp kendisine yaklaşmasını engelleyeceği.

"Chanyeol!! Aklın karıştı galiba!" Baekhyun tasmasına takılı zinciri eline aldı. "Neden bana bunu yapıyorsun?!" diyerek elindeki zinciri bıraktı ve masanın yanında sakin sakin oturan Chanyeol'e uzanmak için elini uzattı. Ama nafileydi. Chanyeol zekiydi. Ve Baekhyun'u ona ulaşamayacağı yere zincirlemişti.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un tiz sesi yüzünden elleri ile kulaklarını kapattı. "Eğer sana bunu yapmasaydım, bana tuhaf şeyler yapardın değil mi?"

"Yapmazdım!"

"Yalancı!"

"Yapmayacağımı söyledim!"

"Sana inanmıyorum!"

"Yapmayacağımı söyledim, kahretsin Chanyeol! Tam bir pisliksin!" Diyerek Baekhyun kendini yırtarcasına bağırırken saçlarını çekiştirdi.

♡♡♡

Önceki gün

"Eee, benimle nasıl bir işbirliği yapmak istiyorsunuz?"

Baekhyun, yaralı koluna müdahale edilirken sol eliyle yanında oturan Chanyeol'un kolunu sıkı sıkı tutuyordu. Koluna gereken ilaçlar uygulandığında ve güzelce sarıldığında, Baekhyun, iki koluyla Chanyeol'un koluna sarıldı. Chanyeol'den koparılmak istemiyordu. Kaşlarını çatarak karşısındaki üç gence dik dik baktı. Chanyeol, sadece onundu.

Yixing, Baekhyun'un dik bakışlarını umursamadan söze başladı. "Çok basit bir şey." Chanyeol'un karşısındaki koltukta bacak bacak üstüne attı ve parmaklarını birbirine geçirdi. "Monitor olmanı istiyoruz, Bay Park. Ürünümüzü geliştirmemiz için veri toplamana ihtiyacımız var. "Yixing, boş boş kendilerine bakan Chanyeol'un bir şey anlamadığını sezdiğinde daha açık konuştu. "Yani her gün Baekhyun'la ilişkini bize ayrıntılı biçimde rapor et."

"Bekle...ilişki? Asla olmaz." Chanyeol direk reddetti.

"Baekhyun aşk makinesi değil mi?" Tek kaşını kaldırarak sordu Luhan. "Doğal olarak görevini nasıl yaptığını rapor etmeni istiyoruz." Teklifleri bilip bilmeden kabul ettiği için Chanyeol'un yüzünden düşen pişmanlığa baktı. "Yani lütfen onunla seks yapmaktan çekinme."

♡♡♡

Şimdi

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un umursamaz tavrı yüzünden sustu.

Chanyeol onu gerçekten de hiçbir zaman sevmeyecek miydi?

Baekhyun üzüntüyle kafasını eğdi.

"Chanyeol?" Sesi üzgün ve kırılgandı. "Benden nefret mi ediyorsun?" Hıçkırığını tutamadı. Kolları ile yüzünü kapattı. Yaşlar, yanaklarına doğru çoktan akmaya başlamıştı. Duyduğu kırıcı sözler ve hissettiği sevgisizlik, Chanyeol'e olan direncini kırıyordu.

Chanyeol, kapıdan çıkacakken duyduğu üzgün sesle, elini kapı kolundan çekmeden, omzunun üzerinden ağlayan çocuğa baktı.

"Seni seviyorum, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kafasını kaldırarak elleriyle göz yaşlarını sildi. "Sen havalı ve iyi birisin. Beni satın aldığında gerçekten mutlu oldum. Bunun bizim kaderimiz ya da ona benzer bir şey olduğunu düşündüm." Ellerini yüzünden çekti. Sulu ve kızarık gözleriyle Chanyeol'e baktı. "Hem sana bir şey yapmamı istemiyorsun, değil mi? Uslu duracağım. Lütfen Chanyeol...Bırak beni." Baekhyun'un sona doğru ağlaması şiddetlendi. "Lütfen..." sızlanarak söyledi.

Chanyeol, yenilmezlikle seslice nefesini üfledi. Baekhyun yine onu duygusal yönde baskı uygulayıp ikna ediyordu. Ve Chanyeol ona her zaman yenileceği gibi, şimdide yeniliyordu.

Chanyeol cebindeki anahtarı eline aldı. Yerde oturan Baekhyun'un yanına çömeldi, boynundaki zincirin kilidine taktı.

"Beni serbest mi bırakıyorsun?" Baekhyun, umutla uzun adama baktı.

"Evet." Chanyeol, kaşlarını çattı ve gözlerini kapattı.

"Teşekkür ederim Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kollarını Chanyeol'un beline doladı.

"Ama dediğimi yapmazsan canına okurum haberin olsun!" Diyerek sert sesiyle tehtit etti.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un ellerinden tutarak geriye itti ve yere uzanmasına neden oldu. Chanyeol'un ellerini başının yanına bastırdı. Chanyeol şokla ağzını açtı ve Baekhyun'un yüzündeki piç gülümseye baktı. "Bu hiç eğlenceli bir fikir değil, Chanyeol."

"Yalan söyledin! Bana zorla hiçbir şey yapmayacaktın!"

"Tamam ama, o çocuklarla işbirliği yaptın değil mi? Yani, bir üst seviyeye geçmemiz çok normal."

"Gerçekten iğrençsin, biliyorsun değil mi?" Chanyeol üzerindeki kedi çocuğu düşürmeye çalıştı. Ama nasıl oluyorsa ondan güçlüydü ve Chanyeol bayağı enerji harcadığını inkar edemezdi. Çünkü çoktan terlemeye başlamıştı. "Çekil üzerim, aptal kedi!"

"Ah, hadi ama kendini tutma artık. İkimizde bu işin içindeyiz, değil mi?"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'a karşı çıkmaya devam etti. "Pes et!Gitmene asla izin vermem!" Chanyeol kollarını ince ama güçlü parmaklarda kurtarmaya çalıştı ama sadece boşa çabalıyordu. Bilmeliydi ki Baekhyun istediğini almadan kesinlikle bırakmıyordu.

"Ne kadar tatlısın,Chanyeol." Chanyeol'un kurtulma çabalarına, istemiyormuş gibi davranmasına Baekhyun içten içe gülüyordu. Kıkırtılarla birlikle kafasını iki yana salladı. "Başka bir şeye daha sahip olduğumu unuttun mu?"Diyerek arkasına sakladığı uzun ve siyah kuyruğunu Chanyeol'un görebileceği gibi yukarı kaldırdı. Şaşkınlıkla hem kendisine hem kuyruğa bakan Chanyeol'un burnuna, kuyruğuyla hafif dokunuş bıraktı. Chanyeol burnunu kırıştırarak kafasını geri çekti.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un tavrı ile bu sefer daha sesli kıkırdadı ve kuyruğunu yaladı. "Bugün seni kuyruğumla boşaltacağım."

"HAYIR- ...BEKLE-...BEKLE-" Chanyeol iç çamaşırına doğru ilerleyen kuyruğa bakarak itiraz etmeye başladı. Bu kediye güvenilmeyeceğini çoktan öğrenmesi gerekirdi ama o yine salaklık yapmıştı ve duygu sömürüsüne inanmıştı. Eğer eline bir fırsat daha geçerse kesinlikle onu duymamak için ağzını bantlayacaktı.

Aletine değen sıcak ve tüylü kuyruk ile Chanyeol yerinde titredi. Dişlerini sıktı.

Onun bu halini gören Baekhyun 'nun dudakları iki yana kıvrıldı. Yüzünü Chanyeol'un yüzüne yaklaştırdı. Kendisini kastığını çattığı kaşlarından ve seğiren çenesinden anlamıştı. Chanyeol'un bir şeyleri inkar etme çabaları Baekhyun'u hiç olmadığı kadar hoşuna gidiyordu. "Ah!Gerçekten kuyruğumun dokunuşlarını sevdin değil mi, Chanyeol?" Diyerek dudaklarını yaladı.

"Sevmedim!" Chanyeol kastığı vücudu ile kelimeyi düzgün söyleyemedi.

"Sevmedin mi? Ama sana böyle dokunmam çok hoşuna gidiyor, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol'un ağzından, aletini gıdıklayan tüyler ile kısık bir inleme çıktı. "Ah!"Baekhyun'un ellerinin verdiği zevkin neredeyse aynısını kuyruğuda veriyordu. Eğer erkek bir seks oyuncağından hoşlansaydı, Chanyeol kesinlikle çok iyi bir robot aldığı için havalara uçabilirdi. Ama o erkek seks oyuncağı istemiyordu ve istemeyecekti de.

"İyi hissediyorsun, değil mi?"Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un hala süren sızlanmalarına baktı. Kendini kasmasa, daha çok zevk alırdı ama inatlaşıyordu. Baekhyun şimdilik inatlaşsa bile er ya da geç Chanyeol kendi ayaklarıyla ona gelecekti ve o günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

"Tatlı bir burnun var." Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un burnunu yalayarak söyledi.

"Nn...tch."Chanyeol artık kendisini tutamıyordu.

"Hadi Chanyeol kendini tutma, istersen ağlayabilirsin."Baekhyun, gözlerinin içi sulanan uzun adama baktı.

"Kapat çeneni!"Artık kendisini daha ne kadar tutabilirdi, Chanyeol'de bilmiyordu, ama yinede pes edemezdi. Kedi çocuğun istediğini yapmayacaktı."Nn..."Chanyeol inlemeden önce kafasını geriye doğru yasladı. Baekhyun gözlerinin önünde açılan beyaz boyuna diliyle aşağıdan çene hizasına kadar yaladı. Geri kendisini çektiğinde gözlerini kaçırdı. "Çok tatlısın, Chanyeol."

"Bir daha bana dokunursan-"Chanyeol kuyruğun çok daha kötü yere dokunmasıyla lafı yarıda kaldı. "LAN!!Nereye dokunuyorsun salak kedi?!"

İkiside Chanyeol'un kasıklarına baktılar."İşte tam buraya."Diyerek Baekhyun kuyruğu ile daha çok baskı uyguladı."Bugün sana arkadan gireceğim."

Çat!

Chanyeol'nun gözleri duyduklarıyla sonuna kadar açıldı. Ve hiç düşünmeden kafasıyla kedi çocuğun kafasına vurdu ve kendisinden uzaklaştırdı.

"Ovvv"Baekhyun iki eliyle kafasını tuttu. "Kafam çatladı."

Chanyeol'de acıyan kafasını tutuyordu. Ama bu ona arkadan girilmesinden iyiydi. Hatta bir kaç bin daha iyidi.Kedi çocuk ne demişti öyle?

"Bu da neydi Chanyeol? Neden beni sürekli geri çeviriyorsun?"

Chanyeol, elleri kafasında bakışlarını kaldırdı."Bu benim sınır çizgim!"Diyerek bağırmaya başladı."Ne yapmayı düşünüyordun, seni sapık!!"

"Anlaşmayı kabul ettiğini söyledin bu yüzden hazır olduğunu düşündüm!" Baekhyun, her zaman olduğu gibi onu suçlayan uzuna baktı. "Adam değil misin lan sen?!" Diyerek bağırdı. Chanyeol her onu geri çevirdiğinde sabrıda azalıyordu.

"Ben adamım işte! Bu yüzden istemiyorum!!"

"Böyle acınası davranma, pes et gitsin!!"

"Kapa çeneni ve bana yaklaşma seni sapık kedi!!"

"Sana yaklaşabilirim. Neden yapamıyor muşum be?!"

"Çünkü seni gerçekten istemiyorum!!"

♡♡♡

"Yixing burada mı?!" Chanyeol kolunun altına sıkıştırdığı Baekhyun ile Yixing,Luhan ve Suho'nun özel kişisel odalarının kapısını gürültülü bir şekilde açtı.

"Chanyeol, indir beni!"Baekhyun uzun ve güçlü koldan kurtulmayı denedi ama başarısız oldu. Uzun adamın çok kızdığını biliyordu.

"Bay Park?"Luhan şaşkınlıkla odaya kabaca giren kişiye baktı.

Chanyeol kolunun altındaki Baekhyun'u, Yixing'in karşısındaki koltuğa oturttu.

"Benim tatlı Baek bebeğim, balıma yine kötü mü davranıyorsun sen?"Luhan somurttarak oturan Baekhyun'a baktı.

Yixing soğuk ifadesiyle "Baekhyun'la tartıştın yani?"Diyerek bu kadar basit bir şeyde de onlara getirmesini çocukca buluyordu."Ve sonrasında işbirliği yaptığını söyledin."

Chanyeol itiraz ederek "Onun iğrenç karakteriyle ilgili bir şey yap lütfen!!" dedi.

"İğrenç bir karakterim yok." Baekhyun kollarını göğsüne bağlayarak kaşlarını çattı.

"Evet!! Benim tatlı Baek meleğimin karakterinde bir tane bile kusur yok!"Diyerek Chanyeol'nun lafına itiraz etti Luhan. Kimse onun bebeğine kötü karakterli diğemezdi. Luhan onu ne güzel sevgiyle yapmıştı.

"Bunu cidden söylüyor olamazsın, değil mi?"Diyerek Baekhyun'a şaşkınlık ve kızgınlıkla baktı Chanyeol.

"Seni seviyorum, Chanyeol. Ben sadece bunu söylemeyi istedim. Bu kadarına bile hakkım yok mu?"

Luhan bebeği ile sahibinin arasındaki anlaşmazlığı hissederek "Baekhyun en son üretilen robot. Bay Park, o tapılası! Nasıl memnun olmazsın?!"dedi. Bebeği onun bir tanesiydi. En çok yapımında heveslendiği ve emek sarfettiği tek robotuydu.

"Onu yapmaktan vazgeçmeliydi bence." Ağzında geveledi Chanyeol.

Şimdi Chanyeol somurtuyordu. Kedi çocuğun sapık hallerine bir çare yoktu. Ve Chanyeol'un deliye dönmesine az kalmıştı.

"Dostum, o sevimli bir kedi sadece!!" Suho masa başından saçma bir konu için kavga eden üçlüye baktı.

"Ahhh!....Tanrım, kapatın çenenizi!!Uyuyacağım"Diyerek Yixing'in bacağına kafasını yasladı. Başı çatlayacak gibi olmuştu. Sadece sapık olmayan bir kedi istemişti. Ama görünen o ki, bu robotun öyle bir ayarı yoktu. Ve Chanyeol kendi yöntemleriyle onu hizaya getirmek zorundaydı. Bunu da onun zaafını kullanarak yapacaktı.

"Bekle!"Baekhyun karşı koltukdan kalkarak sinirle Chanyeol'un başında dikildi. Chanyeol içten içe gülümsüyordu. Bu kadar çabuk oltaya düşeceğini zannetmemişti. "Ne yapıyorsun, Chanyeol?!"

"Pardon siz kimsiniz acaba? Tanışıyor muyuz?" Chanyeol, gözlerini kapatarak cevapladı.

Yixing, Chanyeol'un bilmeden oyununa ortak olacak hareketi yaptı. Bacaklarının üzerine yayılan dalgalı saçları okşadı. Chanyeol ilk başta şaşırsa da, oyununa uyduğu için sesini çıkarmadı.

Baekhyun,s ağ ayağını kaldırarak Yixin'in başının yanına koltuğa bastırdı.

Yixing, karşısında kaşlarını çatmış, ellerini ceplerine sokmuş kızgın kediye baktı."Ne var?"diyerek kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Benim iznim olmadan Chanyeol'e dokunma."

"Kıskanç mısın sen?"Diyerek cevap verdi Yixing. "Seni hiçbir şey için kullanmıyor, görmüyor musun?"

"Chanyeol'un duyguları benim için önemli!"Diyerek bağırdı Baekhyun. Onun sahibine sahipleniyordu ama Baekhyun buna izin vermeyecekti. Chanyeol sadece onun sahibi olacaktı. "Ve sizin aksinize ben istemediği şeyleri ona zorla yapmadım!"

Yixing, pişkince güldü ve bakışlarını sinirden kızaran kediye kaldırdı."Peki seni asla istemezse, ne kadar beklemeyi planlıyorsun?" Biranda suratı düşen kedi çocuğa baktı Yixing. "Sen ve Bay Park arasında bir şey olmazsa, seni geri alacağız ve büyük açılışımızdan önce düzeltip başkasına satacağız."

"Bekleyin, neden birden-"Luhan, Baekhyun'un itiraz etmesini istediği kişiden farklıydı.

"Aslında en iyisi bu." Suho en sonunda bu kargaşaya dayanamadı ve konuştu."Bay park zaten ilgilenmiyor."

"Suho'nun dediği gibi, sadece zaman harcıyoruz."Diyerek konuşmayı devraldı Yixing."En iyi yolun bu olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi Baekhyun?"

"Asla olmaz!"Baekhyun anında reddetti.

"Neden benim yerime sen karar veriyorsun?!"Chanyeol itiraz etti.

"Ben Chanyeol'e aidim." Baekhyun, Chanyeol'u duymamış gibi Yixing'e itiraz etmeye devam etti. "Onu bırakmak istemiyorum! Ne söylersen söyle hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!"

"Neden?"Yixing, sakin sesiyle sordu. Herhalde şuan oradaki en sakin kişiydi.

"Sağır mısın?"Baekhyun, Yixing'in gibine girdi. "Chanyeol'u seviyorum!Sürekli söyleyip duruyorum!!"

"Heeh..."Yixing'in dudaklarından bir kıkırtı döküldü. "Öyleyse ne olmuş?Ne hissettiğinin önemi yok. Verileri aldığımız sürece." Baekhyun'un git gide sinirden kızaran ifadesine baktı."Başkasına satılmaktansa, tamamen parçalanmayı tercih edersin, değil mi?" Baekhyun'un Yixing'in söylediklerinin doğruluğunun kalbine yaptığı ağırlık ile bakışlarını kaçırdı. "Eğer bunlardan birinin gerçekleşmesini istemiyorsan, Bay Park'ı kendine çekmelisin." Kafasını kaşıyarak kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı. "Ama büyük olasılıkla başaramayacaksın."

♡♡♡

Bir kaç gün sonra

Chanyeol, garajına arabasını park etti, evin merdivenlerini çıkmaya başladı. Hala Baekhyun için hiçbir şey yapamamıştı. Kedi çocuğu ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Hayatında -şimdiye kadar-hiç kedi çocuk sahiplenmemişti veya çevresinde görmemişti. Gerçekten bilmiyordu. Kendisine sapık sapık yaklaşmasa ve söz dinlese, Chanyeol çok güzel anlaşacaklarına emindi. Ama Baekhyun ne geri adım atıyordu ne de Chanyeol ona izin veriyordu. Ne zamana kadar böyle devam edeceğini oda bilmiyordu. Eskiden tek derdi, okula gitmek için sabah erken kalkmak, öğrencilerinin saçma sorularına cevap vermek ve-sonucunda başına iş açtığı-yalnızlığıydı.

Evin kapısını açarak içeri girdi. Kedi çocuk kapının girişinde -muhtemelen - kendisini bekliyordu.

"Hey, aptal kedi!Tasmanı al ve önümden çekil!"

"Waa..."Kedi çocuk, Chanyeol'un geri çekilmesini neden olarak üzerine sıçradı. Chanyeol kalçasının üzerine kedi çocuklar beraber düştü.

"Senin sorunun ne ucube!" Chanyeol, yakasının iki yanını sıkıca tutan uzun parmakları çekmeye çalıştı. Ama lanet kedi, Chanyeol'un çözemeyeceği kadar sımsıkı tutuyordu. "Dersini almadın mı hala?"

En azından gücünü, yetirebilecek bir kedi gönderebilirlerdi.

Baekhyun, ellerini gevşetmeden kafasını uzunun göğsüne gömdü ve gürültülü bir şekilde ağlamaya başladı. Chanyeol, ağlarken de çirkin diye düşündü.

Sesi ağlarken bile çirkin.

"Seni yine zincirleyeceğim." Chanyeol, kendisinden ayrılmadığı kediye tehtitte bulundu. Baekhyun'un sözlerini dinlemediğini bildiği halde. "Ve ne söylersen söyle umrumda olmayacak. Seni çözmeyeceğim."

Baekhyun, kafasını kaldırdı, dolu ve kızarık gözleriyle uzuna baktı. Yaştan dolayı kirpikleri birbirine yapışmıştı.

"Buda ne- ...Tekrar ağlamana kancağımı mı sandın?" Chanyeol yakasından düşen eller ile vakit kaybetmeden, kedi çocuğu üzerinden çekti. "Aptal değilim. Aynı şeylerle daha ne kadar kandırabileceğini sanıyorsun?!"

Baekhyun dizleri üzerinden ellerini yere koydu, kafasını eğdi, tekrardan sesli sesli ağlamaya başladı. Arada ciğerlerine oksijen çekemiyormuş gibi nefesi aksıyordu.

"Sen-, sen gerçekten ağlıyor musun?!"Chanyeol, ağlamasının duracağını düşünürken, kedi çcuğun ağlaması dahada şiddetlenmişti ve gerçekten de nefes zorluğo çekiyordu. Kedi çocuk kafasını kaldırmadan, Chanyeol'un üzerindeki gri ceketi elleriyle tuttu.

"Lütfen Chanyeol." Sesli ve çok ağlamaktan sesi kısık çıkıyordu. "Sadece bir kez...."Derin bir nefes çekti. Ciğerleri oksijensizlikten isyan edercesine yanıyordu. "Senin için bir şey yapmama izin ver."

"Ha?" Chanyeol şaşırdı."Ne diyorsun?"

"Lütfen, yalvarıyorum sana Chanyeol." Baekhyun, daha çok abandı Chanyeol'un çeketine. "Senden ayrılmak istemiyorum, Chanyeol." Burnunu çekti."Lütfen...Lütfen anla artık beni....Lütfen Chanyeol."(Ne kalpsiz çıktın Chanyeol T____T)

"Sorun ne?"Chanyeol ,kızgın ve şaşkın ifadesini bozdu ve endişeyle ellerini Baekhyun'un omuzlarına koydu."Bir şey mi ol-"

"Hayır!....SENİ BIRAKMAK İSTEMİYORUM!"Baekhyun kriz geçirmiş gibi bir anda bağırdı ve eskisinden de daha şiddetli ağlamaya başladı."Chanyeol...Chanyeol...Chanyeol."kendi kendine, bırakmasından korkar gibi adını söylemeye başladı.

Baekhyun'nun ağlaması, iç çekişleri durana kadar Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun kafasını gögsüne yasladı ve saçlarını okşadı.

Chanyeol böyle bir şey beklemiyordu. Gerçekten beklemiyordu. Şaşkındı. Baekhyun'un çocuksu tavırları ve ergence isteklerini o kadar çok rastlamıştı ki, bir anda bu kadar içli içli ağlaması kendisini çok şaşkına uğratmıştı. Neye bu kadar kırılmıştı?Chanyeol'den ayrılacağını için mi?Peki ama neden? Baekhyun'unda dediği gibi onu seviyor muydu?Ayrılmak istemeyeceği kadar?Gerçekten de, Baekhyun seviyorum derken ciddi miydi? Kalpten hissederek mi söylüyordu? Yoksa ilk sahibi olduğu için ilk defa hissettiklerini sevgi mi sanıyordu? Hoş, onun bir kalbi bile yoktu. Peki Baekhyun neye göre seviyorum diyordu?

"Şimdi sakinleştin mi?"Chanyeol, kıpırdamaya başlayan kucağındaki kedi çocuğun sayesinde düşüncelerinden ayrıldı, kafasını aşağıya eğerek yüzüne baktı. Yüzündeki yaşlar kurumuştu, kirpiklerinin uclarında bir kaç damla duruyordu, küçük gözleri ağlamaktan daha çok küçülmüş.Ve kırmızı burnu ile bir an Chanyeol'e çok tatlı göründü.

"Evet." Baekhyun dudaklarına geçirdiği dişlerini ayırarak cevap verdi.

"Sorun ne, bir şey mi oldu?"Baekhyun, gözlerini kapattı ve Chanyeol'u daha sıkı sarıldı. Chanyeol bu hareketle kedi çocuğun konuşmak istemediğini anladı.

"Ne olduğunu söylemeyeceksin sanırım ama işbirliği yaptığımı zaten söyledim ve seni geri vermeyeceğim, yani ağlamana gerek yok artık."Chanyeol'un konuşmaya başlamasıyla Baekhyun, kapattığı gözlerini açtı ve gizliden bir damla Chanyeol'un beyaz gömleğine düştü.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun gözlerini peş peşe kırptı. "Aptalsın değil mi?"

"Ne demek istiyorsun be!?"

"Evet bu doğru." Baekhyun'un gözleri tekrar dolmaya başladı. "Sadece birazcık ağladım. Hemen yumuşadın ve iyi davrandın. Bana her zaman aptal kedi deseydin daha kolay olurdu. Şimdi üzerine atlarsam söylenmeyeceksin, değil mi?"Burnunu çekti ve polarının koluna sildi."Aptal"

"Benim hakkımda bunu nasıl söyleyebilirsin? Zihninde kurgu yapıp duruyorsun." Chanyeol kapattığı gözlerini açarak yüz hizasının aşağısında, ciddiyetle onu dinleyen kedinin gözlerine baktı. "Kafana göre bana öğle yemeği getirip duruyorsun ve kendi kendini üzüp sonra benide endişelendiriyorsun." Kedi çocuğun anlayıp anlamadığını, yüz ifadesinden anlamıyordu. Ama konu açılmışken her şeyi söylemek istedi. "Bana, bağırıp çağırıp vursam bile beni hep sevdiğini söylüyorsun." Kaşlarını çattı. "Seni istemeyip, iteklediğim zaman bile iyi haldesin. Ama başka bir şey olduğunda gözyaşlarına boğuluyorsun."

"Çok özür dilerim." Baekhyun, bakışlarını yere çevirdi.

"O ZAMAN AĞLAMAYI KES!"

"Ama benden nefret ediyorsun değil mi?" Baekhyun yaşlı gözler ile Chanyeol'e baktı.

Chanyeol, sol eliyle Baekhyun'nun sırtını, sağ eliyle de ensesinden tuttu ve az önceki gibi kendisine çekerek gögsüne bastırdı. "Hayır.." Kısık sesle söyledi. "Ama ağladığını görmek beni delirtiyor." Saçlarını karıştırdı ve sesini yükseltti. "Bu yüzden gülümsemeni istiyorum." Kafasını aşağıya eğdi ve gülümseyen kedi çocuğa baktı. "Şimdi anladın mı?"

"Evet, anladım."Baekhyun yüzündeki gülümsemeyle söyledi. Kafasını kaldırdı, nemli gözleriyle Chanyeol'un yakışıklı yüzünü izledi. Chanyeol'un kalbini hoplatacak bir gülümseme aldı yüzünü, en çokta gözlerini. Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun gerçekten mutlu olduğuna çok yakından şahit oluyordu. Baekhyun, gülümsemesini bozmadan diliyle Chanyeol'un yanağını yaladı, kalbinden gelen mutluluk kırıntıları taşıyan kıkırtı bıraktı etrafa.

"Bekle!?..Kes şunu Baekhyun." Chanyeol yanağındaki ıslaklık yüzünden yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun, kendisini geri çekerek Chanyeol'le burun buruna geldi. Gerçekten uzun zamandır beklediği mutluluk oluyordu değil mi? Chanyeol'le inanarak beklemişti. Ve sonunda oluyordu değil mi?Chanyeol da artık onu seviyordu. Baekhyun daha fazla düşünmeden Chanyeol'un dudakları ile kendi dudaklarını buluşturdu.

"Hey!"Chanyeol, bir saniye bile olmadan kendisini geri çekti ve elleriyle dudaklarını sildi. "Bir daha yaparsan seni dışarı atarım."

"Tamam." Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ama bu kısa sürmedi. "Ama, ismimi ilk defa söyledin değil mi?"

"Öyle bir şey demedim." Chanyeol kedi çocuğun yaramazlığını anladığında itiraz etti." Beni dinledin mi sen?"

"Dinledim." Baekhyun, eğlenen ifadesini bir kerena bırakarak ciddileşti."Seni seviyorum, Chanyeol." Ve tekrardan Chanyeol'e sarıldı. Her halde, Chanyeol'i öpmekten sonra en seveceği şey buydu. Gözlerini kapattı ve daha sıkı sarıldı.

Chanyeol içinden aptal kedi diye geçirdi.

Baekhyun, uykuya dalmadan önce düşündüğü son şeyler Chanyeol'u tüm kalbiyle sevdiğiydi. Onu satın aldığı için değildi. Gerçekten Chanyeol'u seviyordu.

♡♡♡

Öğle vakitleri Chanyeol okulda durmuş ve dışarıda yemek yiyecek olan arkadaşlarıyla gitmemişti. Hatta bunu uzun zamandır yapıyordu. Ve şimdi neden burada yalnız beklediğini sorguladı.

Baekhyun tam bu saatlerde yemeğini getirirdi. Bir şey mi oldu diye düşündü. Belki de Baekhyun, kendine biraz zaman ayırmak istemiş olabilirdi. Dün biraz farklı davranıyordu. Belkide Chanyeol, ona biraz daha nazik olmalıydı.

Hayır bunun hakkında endişelenmemek gerek yok!

"Kahrolası kendime neler söylüyorum böyle?"

Ama...

"Böyle heyecanlı halinle ne yapıyorsun Bay Park?"

"Yixing?" Chanyeol arkasından sessizce gelen çocuğa dönüp baktı. "Yemeğe gitmedin mi sen?"

"Çoktan yedim, Bay Park."Yixing, Bay Park'ın düşünceli yüzüne baktı. "Yoksa, Baekhyun'un gelmesini mi bekliyorsun, Bay Park?"

Chanyeol, ani gelen itiraz ile kızarmasını engelleyemedi."Bekliyorsam ne olmuş?"

Yixing, ifadesini değiştirdi ve "Sorun yok ama sonsuza kadar bekleyebilirsin ne de olsa gelmeyecek."

"Eh?"

"Eğer Baekhyun'a bakıyorsan, onu çoktan geri aldık bile."


	4. 4 BaekYeol

"Baekhyun'nu geri mi al-dı-lar?!"

Bana sormadan mı?

"Bu ne demek oluyor Yixing?!" Chanyeol, kızgınlıkla öne adımladı.

"Eh, onu iade etmek isteyen sen değil miydin Chanyeol-shi?" Chanyeol, yerinde dondu.

Gerçekten de onu iade etmek istemiş miydi? Neden şimdi evinde olmaması ve artık ona ait olmaması, acı hissettiriyordu?

"Ürünümüzün nasıl işlediğini görmek istiyoruz. Ama senin onu kullanmaya niyetin yok zaten, değil mi?"

"Bu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmez."

"Baekhyun onu doğru düzgün kullanan biriyle daha mutlu olacak. İşte bu yüzden...onu başka birine satacağız." Yixing, Chanyeol'e doğru yaklaştı. Yakınlık Chanyeol'un hiç hoşuna gitmedi."Sorun olmaz, değil mi?"

"YAPAMAZSINIZ-"

"Yoksa, Baekhyun, sana sevimli mi gelmeye başladı?" Suho'nun dudakları yana kıvrıldı.

"Ona bağlanmamak zor, biliyorum, ama sonuçta o bir robot. Hisleri olduğunu düşünüyorsan baya yanılıyorsun."

Yixing, uzun adama daha çok yanaşarak parmak ucunda kalktı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun'nun ona bu kadar yaklaşmasında hemen uzaklaştırırdı ama şuan Baekhyun'un ondan alınmasının şokunu yaşıyordu. Robotu gitmişti. Robotunu ondan izinsiz almışlardı. Hadi ama, ona ne kadar para ödemişti. Küçük bir tartışmayla alacak değillerdi ya .

"Sevecek birini arıyorsan-" Yixing şaşkın uzun adamın yanaklarına ellerini koymadan önce "- beni denemeye ne dersin?" diyerek dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Chanyeol, bir anda vücudunun boşalması ile dengesini kaybetti ve üsttünde Yixing ile sırt üsttü yere düştü.

Suho, bir elini uzun adamın saçlarına götürdü ve avucunun içine aldı. Chanyeol'un elleri yerde vücudunun yanında felçli bir şekilde duruyordu.

Ne oluyordu?

"Yixing, d-dur!"

Chanyeol, üzerindeki adamı itmek için kendisini zorladı. Yixing, Chanyeol'nun ne yapacağını anladığında uzunun ellerini sıkıca tuturak kaldırmasını engelledi.

"Sınıf içinde ve dışında farklısın, Chanyeol-shi." Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla gözlerini büyüttü. "Bir an tam bir piçe dönüşüyorsun ama sonraki an kucağıma yatıyorsun...Küçük bir çocuk gibi." Yixing burnunu Chanyeol'nun boynuna sürttü ve dudaklarını kulağına yaklaştırdı."Ama biliyor musun, bence bu çok sevimli." diyerek sol elini uzun adamın sol gögsüne götürdü ve okşadı. Diliyle kucağını yaladı.

"Kes şunu, Yixing!" Chanyeol, serbest olan sağ eliye Yixing'i göğsünden ittirdi."Dur-"

Chanyeol, Yixing'in ne zaman üstünü soyup sağ gögsünü yaladığını anlamadı.

"S-s-sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun be!!" Chanyeol, iki eliyle iteklemeye devam etti.

"Bana karşı koyma." Yixing, uzun adamı yüz üstü çevirdi."İyi hissettiriyor, değil mi?"

"Hayır, hissetmiyor-" Yixing'in elleri kasıklarına doğru yol aldı.

"Ah! Hayır!!"

"Zevkle kıvranırken çok güzel görünüyorsun, Chanyeol-ah"Seni iyi hissettirmek istiyorum-"

Chanyeol, dirseğini Yixing'in çenesine geçirdi. Yixing, onun üstündeki gücünü az da olsa kaybetti. Chanyeol hemen kısa adamın altından kayarak kaçtı. Ama, Yixing ayağa kalkamadan onu durdurdu. Chanyeol, çenesini tutan Yixing'e tiksinerek baktı."Daha fazla yaklaşma!!"

"O kadar da nefret etmedin ama, ettin mi yoksa?" Yixing sağ eli çenesinde, piç gülümsemesiyle uzun adama baktı. "Baekhyun'na da böyle karşı koyuyor musun?"

"Tabiki koyuyorum!!"

"Ah, şimdi anlıyorum." Yixing, ayağa kalktı. Hemen yanındaki kapının kolunu tuttu ve arkasına dönerek "Ama onu geri aldığım için özür dilemeyeceğim....Senin için asla yeni bir tane yapmayacağım...." Yixing kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Demek hep böyle yapıyordun. Baekhyun'nun ne hissettiğini anlayabiliyorum." dedi ve arkasından kapıyı kapattı.

Özür dileyecek bir şey yapmadım ben. Nesi var onun? Kafaya bile takmamam lazım-..... elbette kesin bir dille reddedecektim, değil mi yani?

Gerçekten bir yerleri bozuk olmalı diye düşündü Chanyeol. Öylece birini üzerine atlayıp soonra ağlıyormuş gibi yapmak....

Aşk makinesi dediğin söz dinlemez mi? Her gün elliyor be!!

"Artık bununla uğraşamayacak olmak harika!!- O zaman... Ama neden bu canımı sıkıyor?

♡♡♡

Chanyeol, zorlu bir yolculuktan sonra evine girdi. Dışarda şiddetli yağmur yağıyordu. Pencerenin kenarına, sırtını mindere dayayarak yağan yağmuru izledi. Üstünü hala değiştirmemişti.

"Baekhyun olmadan çok sessiz burası..."

Şuan ne yaptığını merak ediyordu. Tüm bunlara hemen boyun eğmemiştir umarım diye düşündü. Muhtemelen tekme atıyor, bağırıyor ve sövüyordur-

Yok! Yok!.....

Bana gelmiyor diye ağlıyordur kesin.

Onu gülerken düşününce bile ağlaması geliyor aklıma. O gürüntüyü unutamıyorum.

Chanyeol, kafasını iki yana salladı ve ayağa kalktı.

"Ne diyorum ben?! O, aptal kedi umrumda değil. Geri dönüp dönmemesi umrumda değil."

Mutfağa geldiğinde buzdolabının kapısını açtı. "Birazcık bile rahatsız etmiyor beni- Böyle zamanlarda içip sızmak en iyisi-" Dolaptaki içki şişesini alacakken üstünde yazan not gözüne takıldı.

Baekhyun'dan sevgilerle

Seni seviyorum YEOL

Ama fazla içme

'SENİ SEVİYORUM YEOL'

Pes ediyorum!! Evet rahatsız ediyor, hemde çok!!

Chanyeol, hızlı adımlarla kapının önündeki şemşiyesini alarak kapıyı açıyor. "Bekle beni aptal kedi, seni eve geri getireceğim."

Üzerine bir şey almadan direk evden koşarak çıktı. "Ama kim bilir nerede tutuyorlar seni?"

Chanyeol, arabasıyla geldiği on dakikalık yolu, yürüyerek yirmi dakikada geldi. "Kimsenin öyle vahşi bir şeyi evine götürdüğünü sanmıyorum..."

Luhan, Yixing ve Suho'nun çalıştıkları binaya şemşiyesini kaparak hızlıca giriş yaptı. Binanın her yeri karanlıktı. -ki eğer o üç çocuk kişisel odalarında değilse-

Chanyeol, tek tek odalara bakmaya başladı.

Kulüp odasında bir şeyler olabilir diye düşünmüştüm.

"Düşünmüştüm ama-burada bir şey varmış gibi görünmüyor."

Kahretsin!

Bir odanın önünden geçerken bir tıkırtı duydu. Ve yerinden sıçradı.

"Burası karanlık ve korkunç. Bir an önce defolup gitmek istiyorum."

"YAKALANDIN!!" Chanyeol ilkine göre daha çok korktu ve kalçasının üzerine düştü. "ELLERİN HAVADA ORTAYA ÇIK!!"

"HAAA?!" Suho, Yixing ve Luhan karşılarına çıkan uzun adamı görünce şaşırdılar. "Chanyeol-shi? Burada ne işin var?"

"Ah- Luhan? Asıl size sormalı, siz neden-"

"Baekhyun yine kafaladı bizi, onu aramaya çıktık."

Kafaladı mı?

"O kadar çok ağladı ki, ona acıyıp tasmasını çıkardık. Ama göz açıp kapayana kadar ne olduğuna bir bak. MELEĞİM KAYBOLDU!! Bu gidişle göğe yükselip geceyi süsleyen bir yıldıza dönüşebilir!" Luhan, sesli sesli ağlamaya başladı. "Onu başkasına satmak istediğimizden oldu her şey! Ahhh kendimden nefret ediyorum!!"

"Kendine gel Luhan, saçma şeyler düşünmeyi kes." diye yatıştırmaya çalıştı Suho.

"Baekhyun başarılarımızın bir sembolüydü, ama yine de yalnızca bir taslaktı." Luhan daha sesli ağlayınca diğerleri onu umursamamayı seçti. Çünkü, Luhan'nın susması sadece bebeğinin bulunmasıyla son bulabilirdi. "Her yerde olabilir, üşüyor ve ıslanmış olabilir ve- Chanyeol-shi! Nereye gidiyorsun?!"

Chanyeol, hızlı hızlı yürümeye başlamıştı. Arkasını dönmeden "Cevabı biliyorsun, onu bulmaya gidiyorum!" dedi. Chanyeol, bir anda durarak hızlıca arkasını döndü ve çatık kaşlarıyla uzaktanda olsa Luhan'nın gözlerinin içine baktı. "Luhan, Baekhyun'nu bulduğumda bana geri verirsin, değil mi? Aptal bir kedi sadece- ama düşünmeden duramıyorum. Söylediğin her şeyin farkındayım. Ama yine de- onu fırlatıp atamıyorum."

Yixing'in yüzünün düştüğünü kimse görmedi. Sadece uzun adamın pişmanlıkları, diğer iki kişiyi hüzünlendirmişti. Luhan'nın icat ettiği, en sevdiği, üzerine titrediği bebeğide olsa, Chanyeol gibi davranmıyordu. Uzun adam gerçekten onu sevmiş olmalıydı diye düşündü Luhan.

"Anlıyorum." dedi Luhan. Gerçekten anlıyordu. Robot bile olsa sevmesini biliyordu uzun adam. "Onu bizden önce bulursan Baekhyun'nu sana iade edeceğim, Chanyeol-shi." Umarım dedi içinden.Umarım bizden önce bulursun ve hiç bırakmazsın. Benim gibi daha çok pişman olmazsın diye düşündü.

"Sağol Luhan."

"Umarım, bulamazsın." Mırıldanarak söyledi Yixing.

"Ne dedin?" diye sordu Suho. Duyduklarının yanlış olmasını dileyerek.

"Hiç bir şey." dedi Yixing "Bizde onu arayalım haydi."

♡♡♡

Chanyeol, onu hiçbir yerde bulamadı. İlk önce çocukların binasının çevresine, yakınlarındaki sokaklara, hatta normal kedilerin gidebileceği, sığabileceği yerlere bile baktı. Kendi evinin yakınlarına, bir gün onu götürdüğü pizzacıya, lunaparka baktı.

Baekhyun, yoktu. Chanyeol onu bulamamıştı. Çocuklardan önce ona ulaşmalıydı. Hiçbir yerde yoktu. Kafayı yiyecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. Neredeydi? Yoksa birisi evine mi almıştı? Yoksa bir yerlerde öldürülmüş müydü?

Chanyeol, evinin kapısını açtı. Ayakkabısını çıkarıp, ayakkabılığa yerleştirdi. Tam o an ayaklarında ıslaklık fark etti. Kalbi hızlı hızlı atmaya başladı. Nefesini tuttu.

Hırsız mı girdi diye düşündü. Işıkları yakmadan parmak ucunda bir kaç saniye evi dinledi. Kendi odasından burun çekme sesleri duydu.

Evinde biri mi ağlıyordu?

Salonun ışığını yaktı, yavaşça etrafını kontrol ederek odasına girdi. Bir kaç saniye, tekrar etrafı dinledi. Gerçekten de burun çekme sesi geliyordu. Odasını ışığını yaktı ve giydi dolabına doğru olan salondaki gibi olan ıslaklığı fark etti. Sonra dolabın dışında duran siyah tüylü kuyruğu gördü. Kuyruğun ucu sürekli sallanıyordu.

Baekhyun olabilir miydi?

Dolaba yaklaştıkça, burun çekme sesleri hafif hafif mırıldanmalarda eklenmişti.

Chanyeol, kaşlarını çatarak kuyruğu kendisine doğru çekti ve dolabın içinden aradığı aptal kedisini bulmuştu. Baekhyun, kuyruğuna asılması ile tırnaklarını parkeye taktı ve direnmeye çalıştı."Nyaaaaaa..."

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen, aptal kedi?"

Baekhyun, duyduğu tanıdık sesle kafasını yukarı kaldırdı. Gözleri uzun süredir ağlamanın izlerini taşıyordu. Saçları ve bütün vücudu sırılsıklam olmuştu.

"Chanyeol.."

"Sırılsıklam olmuşsun! Her yere su damlatıyorsun!"

"Ama!!Buraya gelirken çok zorlandım!!"

Baekhyun, yavaşça önüne döndü ve Chanyeol'un tam karşısına bacaklarını kırarak oturdu. Hala göz yaşlarını yüzünü ıslatıyordu. "Hava karanlıktı ve yağmur yağıyordu ve yolu bilmiyordum. Kayboldum ve şamşiyem de yoktu ve yere düştüm ve köpek kovaladı."Kızgınlıkla uzun adama baktı ve az önce, onun kendisine bağırdığı gibi bağırarak konuştu."Bana bu kadar kızma yani!!Param yoktu, o yüzden taksiye falan-"

"Geri alınmadan önce söz dinleseydin o zaman!!Her yerde seni aradım!!"

"Chanyeol, beni aramaya mı çıktın?" Baekhyun, şaşkınlık ve mutlulukla sordu.

"Elbette çıktım!!İstanyona, okula ve parka.. hatta öbür kasabaya bile gittim!!"

"Öyleyse-" Baekhyun bakışlarını yere çevirdi." Beni almaya neden hemen gelmedin?!"Sonrada seslice ağlamaya ve bir yandan da bağırarak Chanyeol'e kızdı."Çok bekledim!!Çok bekledim ama gelmedin." Göz yaşları ellerinin yanına parkeye dökülüyordu. "Beni gerçekten bırakmandan korktum!!" Parkenin üzerindeki ellerini yumruk haline getirdi. "Ama, beni istemiyorsan söyle, Chanyeol." Seslice yutkundu. "Seni seviyorum. Bu yüzden yanında olmak istiyorum. Buraya gelmekten kendimi alıkoyamadım." Kafasını kaldırdı ve yalvarırcasına uzun dama baktı. Chanyeol'da kendisi gibi dizlerinin üzerine dibine oturmuştu. "Chanyeol, beni gerçekten istemiyor musun?"

Chanyeol, karşısındaki çocuğun şaşırmasına neden olarak başını boynuna gömerek kollarını ona sardı. Sımsıkı tutuyordu, aptal kedisini. Korkuyordu, sanki, elinden tekrar gidecek diye. Evinde tek başına kalacağı için korkuyordu. İlk defa evinde tek olmaktan korkuyordu. Hayır, annesini veya başkasını istemiyordu. Sadece, şuan, sımsıkı sarıldığı aptal kedisini istiyordu yanında.

"İstememek mi?!" Chanyeol, sakince söyledi."Seni nasıl dışarı atabilirki insan?!"

Baekhyun, uzun adamın itirafı üzerine üstündeki şaşkınlığı bırakarak kollarını uzun adama sardı. Boynunu saracak kadar uzun kolları olmasada sarıldı. Ellerinin altındaki uzunun gömleğini canı pahasına avucuna topladı. "Sen gerçekten de, benden başka bir şey düşünememişsin. Ama ben bu zaman kadar sadece kendimi düşündüm." diyerek tekrar ağlamaya başladı.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol, sıkı sarılışını gevşetti ve yavaşça geri çekildi. Kırmızı yanaklara, -ıslak saçları kuru haline göre daha uzun olarak gözlerinin yarısını kapatan- saçlarına, ıslak ve tüyleri birbirine yapışan iki siyah kulağa baktı. Sol elini kaldırarak ilk önce gözlerini kapatan -büyük ihtimal gözlerinin içine sürekli girip onu rahatsız eden- saçları yanlara çekti. Sonra elini sağ yanağıya götürdü ve okşadı. Baekhyun, seslice yutkundu ve hıçkırdı. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak kendisini sıktı. Daha fazla ağlamak istemiyordu. İki eliyle yanağını okşayan elin bileğinden sıkıca tuttu.

Chanyeol, karşısındaki güzel ve sevimli kedi çocuğa baktı. Dolan gözlerine inat sevgiyle gülümsedi. Yavaşça ona eğildi ve uzun bir öpücük kondurdu, ıslak ve soğuk alnına. Ve sonra karşısındaki güzel çocuktan çok uzaklaşmadan gözlerine ciddiyetle baktı. "Bundan sonra hiç gitme."

"CHANYEOLLLLLLLLLL" Baekhyun, uzun adamın dedikleri ile sevinçle Chanyeol'un üzerine atladı ve uzun adamın sırt üstü düşmesine neden oldu.Ağlamamak için kendisini tutmaya çalışıyordu ama sevdiği adam ona böyle konuşurken nasıl mutluluktan ağlayamazdı.

"Kendine hakim ol, aptal kedi!!"Chanyeol boynunu sıkıca sarmaya çalışan küçük çocuğu uyardı. "Abartma dedim, değil mi?" Yüzünde Baekhyun'nun görmediği gülümseme vardı.

"Ama ben çok mutluyum. Chanyeol seni çok seviyorum!!" Sonunda istediği olmuştu. Chanyeol artık onu evinden göndermeyecekti. Hatta gitme bile demişti. "Seni gerçekten seviyorum!" Bundan sonra sürekli bunu ona rahatça söyleyebilecekti. Çok mutluydu.

Baekhyun, burnunu çekerek kafasını uzun adamın boynundan kaldırdı."Bir daha asla senden ayrı kalmayacağım." Diyerek uzun adamın dudaklarına yaklaştı. Chanyeol, onu itmedi. Chanyeol'nun kendisine izin verdiğini anladığında Baekhyun, şu kısacık hayatında olmadığı kadar mutlu hissediyordu. Hatta Chanyeol'nun gözleri kendi dudaklarındaydı.

İkisinin dudakları yavaşça birleşti, birbirine karıştı. İnce dudaklar, kalın dudaklarla buluşunca ikisininde bedenlerinden güçlü bir elektirik akımı geçmiş gibi titrediler. Yoksa Baekhyun'nun yağmur nedeni ıslanan bütün vücudu, sıcacık kalın dudaklarla buluşunca mı titremişti ? Bunu ikiside umursamadı. Ta ki Baekhyun'nun ellerinin Chanyeol'e göre yanlış olan yerlere gitmeden önce.

"Dur biraz- BAEKHYUN!"Chanyeol, dirsekleri üzerine kalkarak sağ gögsünü cimcikleyen elleri itti.

"Olmaz." Baekhyun sağ elini Chanyeol'nun kafasının yanından parkeye koydu ve sol eliyle uzun adamın çenesinden kaldırdı. Gözlerinin boyutu devamlı değişiyordu. Chanyeol sağ eliyle üstündeki çocuğu itmek istedi ama yarı yolda uzun ince parmaklar sıkıca tutarak engelledi. Baekhyun uzun adamın boynuna yaklaştı ve diliyle bir kaç kere yalamaya başladı. Kafasını kaldırdı ve eskisine göre kendisine kızmayan uzun adama baktı. Chanyeol, eğer Baekhyun onunla kalacaksa ve mutlu olacaksa, onun kendisine istediği her şeyi yapmasına izin verdi.

Baekhyun, uzun adamın bakışlarındaki farklılığı, kendisine hissettirdiği bu yeni duyguları çok sevmişti. Sanki bunun için üretilmiş, hayatı, kaderiydi.

Baekhyun bu sefer hem aşkla hem şehvetle öpüyordu. Chanyeol, karşı koymadı, eskisi gibi kendisini kasmadı ya da üstündeki çocuğu kendisinden uzaklaştırmadı.

Buna ihtiyacı vardı.

Bu öpücüğe ihtiyacı vardı.

Baekhyun'a ihtiyacı vardı.


	5. 5 BaekYeol(m)

"Titriyorsun, değil mi?" Baekhyun uzun adamın çarşafı sıkan ellenin üzerine; kendi uzun, ince elini koydu. "Chanyeol?" Dedi endişeli sesiyle."Korkuyor musun?"

Chanyeol, bakışlarını kedi çocuğun endişeli gözlerine kaldırdı. "Korkuyor filan değilim." Chanyeol, az sonra olacaklarını düşününce kendisini sakinleştirmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ama işte elinde değildi. Bu deneyimi ilk defa yaşayacaktı.

"Çok tatlısın, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun, iki elini uzun adamın yanlarına koyarak ona daha çok yaklaştı ve şehvetten uzak, sadece sevgiden oluşan bir öpücük kondurdu hafif aralık dudaklara. "Nazik olacağım." dedi burunlarını birbirine sürterek.

***

"Chanyeol, boşalacak mısın?"

Chanyeol, kafasını üstünde yattığı çarşafa sürtmeye başladı. Hissettiği haz o kadar yoğundu ki elinden gelse kafasıyla çarşafta, hatta yatakda bile, kafası büyüklüğünde delik açabilirdi. Ama bu başka yatak almasına neden olacaktı. Baekhyun'la ilk kez seviştiği bu yatağı ömür boyu saklama isteği yüzünden bundan vazgeçti.

Önceden kedi çocuğa karşı bir şey hissetmez iken, hatta erkek olduğu için iğrenirken, şimdi ki durumlarını düşündü. Gerçekten bu kadar değişmesi basit miydi? Kedi çocuğa şuanlık aşık olmasa bile seviyordu. Gerçekten seviyordu. Onu evde bulamadığında ki yaşadığı korkuları aklına geldi. Ne kadar direttiyse de bir o kadar ona çoktan bağlanmıştı.

Aptal, tatlı, yeri gelince sert hallerine , devamlı kendisine seni seviyorum demesine - önceden nasıl kızdığını hatırladı- , kendisine göre minik oluşuna, vücudunun bir parçası gibi kendisine yapışmasına, dünya ve insanlık hakkında bir şeyler öğrenirken ki istekli oluşuna, öğrendikleri ve gördükleri karşısında şaşkınlıkla diktiği kulaklarına, beraber yemek veya iş yaparken elleri dolu olduğunda kuyruğuyla kendisine tutuşuna...

Baekhyun, uzun ince parmaklarıyla sırtının yarısına gögsünü yasladığı uzun adamın kalçalarını okşadı.

Chanyeol'nun evine ilk geldiğinde ve bir kaç hafta kaldığından, o da Chanyeol gibi insan olmak istemişti. Kulaksız, kuyruksuz, uzun boylu ve Chanyeol'u gibi yakışıklı olmak istemişti.

Şuan bir kuyruğu olduğu için onu yapan Luhan'a minnettarlığını sundu.

Bir eliyle sevdiği adamın saçlarını, boynunu okşuyor; diğer eliyle onu hazırlıyordu ve kuyruğu ile onun penisini okşuyordu.

Chanyeol, kafasını koluna yaslayarak ellerinin altındaki -çoktan kırışmış- çarşafı sıktı. Bacakları titriyordu. Dizleri üzerinde artık duramıyordu. Kedi çocuk , daha hiçbir şey yapmadığı halde çoktan vücudunun kontrolünü kaybetmişti.

"Baekhyun- ben- nnn." Chanyeol, konuşamayacağını anladığında sustu. Bedeni daha çok titremeye başlamıştı.

Kedi çocuğun tüylü kuyruğu onu delirtiyordu. Çok hızlıydı .Bir anda penisinin başında bir anda toplarında, onu okşuyordu. Arada Baekhyun kuyruğunu penisine sarıp sıkıştırıyordu. Chanyeol daha çok titremeye başladı.

"HAAA!" Chanyeol, daha fazla dayanamayarak penisinde olan Baekhyun'nun kuyruğuna boşaldı.

Chanyeol, kafası koluna yaslı halde, nemlenmiş saçları, havada olan kalçaları ile Baekhyun'nun gözlerine hediye gibiyle. Chanyeol'u bu hayatında sahip olabileceği en güzel insandı. Onu kabul ettiği için çok mutluydu.

Baekhyun, uzun adamın penisinde olan kuyruğu çekti ve dudaklarına götürerek yalamaya başladı. Yüzünde çapkın ifadesi ile uzun adama bakarak yaladı. Chanyeol, gögüs kafesi şiddetle aşağıya inip kalkarken kısık gözleriyle, dizleri üzerinde kuyruğuna bulaşan meniyi yalanan Baekhyun'u izledi.

"Teşekkürler Chanyeol, kuyruğum kayganlaştı. "

Chanyeol, yanaklarının alev alev aldığını hissetti."Kuyruğumu gerçekten sseviyorsun, değil mi?" diye sordu Baekhyun.

"Sevmiyorum!" diyerek kızardığının fark edilmemesi için seslice bağırdı.

Baekhyun, kuyruğunu yalamayı bırakarak uzun adamın gözlerini daha yakından görebilmek için yaklaştı.

Nemlenen saçları ile Chanyeol'un da gözlerini kapatan saçları karşısında Baekhyun, uzun adamın sevimliliği karşısında gözlerinden kalpler fışkırarak baktı. Chanyeol, burnunun dibine giren kedi çocuğa şaşı gözleriyle baktı.

"Ama beni seviyorsun dimi?" dedi kedi çocuk.

Bir anda Chanyeol'un ona olan şaşkın bakışları ile kuyruğunu parmaklarıyla genişlettiği deliğe götürdü ve ucunu yavaşça soktu.

"Ahh..." Chanyeol hassa bölgesinde hissettiği ıslak tüylü kuyruk ile yerinden sıçradı. Bacaklarının arasından, deliğine ucu giren kuyruğa baktı.

"Hadi Chanyeol, söyle." Baekhyun, kuyruğunu biraz daha içeriye itti.

"Hayır!" Chanyeol gözlerini oradan ayırmadan hızlıca söyledi. Nefesi aksamaya başladı."B-bekle, Baekhyun." Baekhyun, uzun adamın inatçılığını yenmek için onunla oyun oynamak istedi ve kuyruğunu daha derine itti.

"Hadi, söyle."

"Ahh!"Baekhyun, kuyruğunu tamamen çıkardı ve bir anda penisini içeri itti.

"Of!....TCH..."

"SENİ APTAL KEDİ!" Chanyeol'un kafası arkaya doğru düştü. Şimdi gögüs kafesi daha hızlı nefes alıyordu ve hareket ediyordu."CANİ HERİF!"

Baekhyun uzun adamın bacaklarını tutarak gögsüne doğru itti ve ayırdı."Benimle alay etmen senin hatan." dedi.

"AHH! Hareket etme- aptal kedi!"

"Siktir- hayır, hareket edeceğim." diyerek Baekhyun itiraz etti. Buraya kadar gelmişken vazgeçmek istemiyordu. Zorlada olsa uzun adamı yatakTa tutacaK ve bu işi en güzel şekilde bitirecekti.

Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun hareket etmesiyle ellerini kedi çocuğun omuzlarına koyarak itmeye çalıştı. Alt bölgesi yanıyordu.Kedi çocuğun küçük olmayacak penisi resmen onu ortadan ikiye bölmüştü."Haaa...ahh."

Baekhyun, uzun adamı sağ tarafına çevirdi ve bir bacağını yukarı kaldırdı. Chanyeol, kafasını yatağa gömdü.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un sol elini çarşaftan kurtardı ve dudaklarına götürerek elinin üstüne öpücük kondurdu ve sonra elini sıkıca tuttu. Chanyeol'u az da olsa gevşetmeye çalışıyordu. Chanyeol, ona izin vererek kendisini mutlu etmişti. Baekhyun'da onun, sevişmelerinden memnun olmasını ve mutlu olmasını istiyordu.

"Beni delirtiyorsun."

Baekhyun gögsünü uzun adamın sırtında çekerek doğruldu. Bir eliyle uzun adamın kalçasını tuttu. Diğer eliyle sırtından beline kadar masaj yapmaya başladı. Bu az da olsa onu rahatlatır diye düşündü.

"Chanyeol....Chanyeol...."

"AHH...HAA....HAAA..."

Baekhyun, tekrar uzun adamı sırt üstü yatırdı. Chanyeol, yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Baekhyun ona en gülümsemesini gösteriyordu.

Baekhyun "Chanyeol?" diyerek sol eliyle uzun adamın yanağını okşadı. Yüzüne gelen saçlarını arkaya taradı parmaklarıyla.

Chanyeol, yavaşça gözleri kapatıp açtı."Ben hiç bu kadar ileri gitmemiştim, değil mi?"

"Haaaaaaaa?!" Baekhyun ilk başka uzun adamın neyi kasettiğini anlamadı."Bu kadar ileri gelmiştik, sadece beni sevdiğini söyle!!"

"Mücadele etmeye geri dönmeden önce kapa çeneni." dedi uzun adam. Kolları ile yüzünü kapattı.

Şuan deliğinin içinde hareket etmeyen, ama sımsıcak olan ve her geçen saniye büyüyen, nabızdan daha hızlı atan bir penis vardı.

"Baekhyun bir daha kötü bir şey yapmayacak ki!" diyerek Chanyeol'u ikna etmeye çalıştı. Baekhyun bu sefer izin vermeyecekti. Bir daha ondan ayrılmayacaktı.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'nun duymak istediği şeyi hala söylemedi.

Şuan ikisininde akılları doğru düzgün çalışmıyordu. Baekhyun, penisinin dışını sımsıkı sıkıştıran sıcak olan delikdeydi, Chanyeol'un aklı ise deliğinde olan yavaşça alışmaya başladığı penisteydi.

"Yani istemediğini mi söylüyorsun, Chanyeol?"

"....."

"Of adamımm eğer bunu saklamaya devam edersen sen beni sevdiğini söyleyene kadar sana musallat olacağım." diyerek uzun adamın yüzünden kollarını çekti. Eliyle ensesinden tutarak saçlarını parmakları arasına aldı ve sımsıkı onlara tutundu. Chanyeol, çenesini biraz daha yukarıya kaldırarak öpücüğü daha şehvetli hale getirmek istedi. Ve öylede oldu.

Öpücükleri öyle bir hal almıştı ki, ikiside dudaklarının yavaş yavaş yandıklarını hissetti. Ama bu yanma acıtan bir yanma değildi, daha çok, yaşamaları buna bağlıymış gibiydi. Baekhyun uzun adamın ağzının her karesini tattı ve bir kez daha aşık oldu. Uzun adam Baekhyun'un ona istediğini yapmasına izin verdi. Çünkü, o da istiyordu.

Baekhyun'nu istiyordu.

Evinde, yanında, yatağında.... her yerde.


	6. BaekYeol

"Luhan burada mı?" Chanyeol, koluna yapışmış ve ağzı kulaklarında kedi çocuğunu kendinden ayırmaya çalışırken söyledi.

"Chanyeol- shi---BENİM BAEK BEBEĞİM!" Luhan kapıda gördüğü bebeği ile bağırarak ağlamaya başladı.

Suho, koltukta oturmuş dergi okuyordu. Lay gözlüğünü düzelterek kapıdakilere baktı.

"Neredeydin? Her yerde seni aradık!" Luhan, bebeğinin omuzlarına ellerini koyarak sulu gözleriyle baktı.

"Sizi endişelendirdiğim için üzgünüm." Baekhyun, ellerini kalçasının üzerine bağlamış, bakışları ayaklarında, yüzünden silmediği gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

"Kimse senin için endişelenmedi." Suho dergisinden kafasını kaldırmadan, ruhsuzca, kedi çocuğa bakarak söyledi."Bizimle artık işin kalmadı yani, kaybol!"

"Nasıl ya-ni, biz rapor vermeye gelmiştik." dedi hemen sulanan gözleriyle.

"Ra--por?" diye şaşkınlıkla sordu Lay.

"Doğru bilgi istemiştiniz, değil mi?"

"---bunun anlamı, olamaz." dedi Luhan. 

"HAAA!" Şaşkınlıkla dergiden kafasını kaldırdı Suho.

Baekhyun, tekrardan uzun adamın koluna sarıldı ve kafasını omzuna yasladı."Bu doğru." dedi gülümseyerek. Herkes şaşkındı. İkisi hariç."Dün sonunda Baekhyun ve Chanyeol birlikte oldular. "dedi bu sefer daha mutlu gözükerek.

Chanyeol, anında utandı ve Baekhyun'nun ağzını eliyle kapatmaya çalıştı."Salak! Ne halt ediyorsun?!"

"....HEEH, öyle mi?" diye kızgınlıkla bağırdı Suho. Chanyeol hariç kimse onun kızgınlığına anlam verememişti.

Bir anda çat diye ses geldi.

Suho kızgın suratıyla elindeki dergiyi yere fırlatmıştı ve bilmişlikle olan gülümsemesi, en çok, Chanyeol'u korkuttu."Pekala o zaman Chanyeol-shi, tüm detayları ver bize."

NEE...!

"Ne detayı be?!"Chanyeol dişlerini sıkarak konuştu."Bana ne dedirtmeye çalışıyorsun?"

♡ 

"Pekala, Chanyeol-shi?Sen ve ben birazcık konuşsak nasıl olur?"Suho, koltukta oturan Chanyeol'nun dibine girerek kolunu omzuna attı.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'una çok fazla yaklaşan adamdan rahatsız oldu ve Chanyeol'unukorumak için hemen Chanyeol'nun omzundaki yabancı kolu uzaklaştırdı ve kendi kollarını sımsıkı sararak, kızgın bakışlarıyla diğer adama baktı."Chanyeol'uma yaklaşma!"

"Önemli değil, yakın olursak daha iyi değil mi?"Chanyeol'nun davranışlarına bakarak "Her şeyden sonra konuşmaya utanıyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu.

Chanyeol, şaşkın ifadesi ile Suho'a baktı. Kendisiyle oyun oynadığını anlamıştı. Ama burada herkesin içinde konuşmak, geçen günkü olanların açığa çıkması demekti ve Baekhyun'u bu sefer kaybetmemek için her şeyi yapacağına kendisine söz vermişti.

"Demek istediğim---bakire değilsin, değil mi?"

"Bana bakire deme!!" diyerek bağırdı Chanyeol. Utanmıştı ve bir yandan da kızgındı."Allah kahretmesin, erkeğim ben!"

Lay içinden bu mallar ne konuşuyor diye geçirdi.

"Dur bir dakika söylediklerin---yoksa---Chanyeol-shi mi alttaydı?" diyerek şaşkınlıkla sordu Luhan."Eh.. o zaman Chanyeol-shi, Baek meleğim parmaklarını mı kullandı, yoksa dilini mi?---Ya da---"

Chanyeol, elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. "Bunun hakkında konuşmayın salaklar!" diyerek bağırdı.

Rezil olmuştu. Koskoca öğretmen Park Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun altındaydı. Buradan hemen uzaklaşmalıydı. 

Hızlı bir şekilde koltukdan kalktı ve kapıya koştu.

"Chanyeol, nereye gidiyorsun?" Baekhyun, hızlıca uzaklaşan adama baktı.

"Chanyeol-shi, hala bize bir şey anlatmadın." Dedi Suho. Kapıdan çıkamadan, Chanyeol'un bileğinden tutarak çevirdi Suho.

"Onu istediğin gibi kullandım!Bu senin için yeterli değil mi?" dedi Chanyeol. Elinden kurtulmaya çalışırken.

Suho'nun dudakları yana kıvrıldı. "Tabiki hayır, çünkü daha hiç bilgi vermedin."Chanyeol'un sinirden kızaran suratına baktı."Ona ne yaptın?Hassas noktalarını biliyor mu?Seni boşalttı mı? Bu iyi hissettirdi mi?Bize söylemelisin." Chanyeol daha çok kızardı.

Suho, gittikçe kızaran ve kızgın gözlerini ondan ayırmayan uzun adama baktı. Bugünlük bu kadar utangaçlık yeterdi değil mi?"Pekala, Chanyeol-shi, yarın daha fazlasını istiyorum."

******

"Evdeyiz." Baekhyun sevinçle uzun adama söyledi. Sesindeki mutluluğu görmemek imkansız değildi."Sonunda yine yalnızız, huh Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol'den cevap gelmeyince, Baekhyun daha çok üsteledi.

"Dimi Chanyeol?" Chanyeol'un arkasında bir sağa bir sola geçerek sürekli tekrarladı."Dimi---Dimi?"Uzun adam, ne rahatsız olduğunu belirtecek tepki verdi ne de olumlu bir şeyler söyledi.

Baekhyun suratını düşürerek uzun adamın sağ kolundan çekiştirdi."Hadi ama, neden beni görmezden geliyorsun?!"

"Kapa çeneni ve bırak beni aptal kedi!!"Chanyeol, koluna yapışıp bırakmayan kedi çocuğuna baktı."Senin yüzünden panel izliyicimiz var şimdi!"

"Rapor için kızgın mısın?"

"Şimdi bile diğer ikisi bana komik bakıyor!"

"Ama bu doğru biz aşkımızı tamamladık."

"Aşkla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemedim!"

"Ama Chanyeol---beni seviyorsun değil mi?"

"Bak, bu seni sevmem veya başka bir şeyle ilgili değil!"

"Neden beni böyle kızdırıyorsun?!Seninle seks ve her şeyi yaptık!"Chanyeol'un yine eskisi gibi olacağından korkarak bağırdı Baekhyun.

"Kendimi akışına bırakmıştım, hepsi bu!!" Baekhyun, şaşkınlık ve kırgınlıkla bakışlarını uzun adamdan çekti. Chanyeol, kedi çocuğuna bakmadan odasına doğru yürümeye başladı."Herneyse uyumaya gidiyorum."Omzu üzerinden arkasına baktı."İçeri gelme." diyerek odasına girdi ve arkasından kapattı.

Baekhyun yanaklarını ıslatan göz yaşlarını koluyla sildi.

Chanyeol, neden öyle demişti? Hepsi sadece bir oyundan ibaretmiydi? 

Sadece beni onlardan almak içinmiydi?

♡ 

Chanyeol o gece hiç uyuyamadı.

Anın etkisiyle, bir şeyler söylediğini ve onu incittiğini biliyordu.

Ne bok yiyorum ben...?

Her şeyin sonunda onu gerçekten çok önemsiyordu.

Chanyeol, odasındaki lavaboya giderek günlük rutinleri yerine getirdi. Lavabodan çıktığında direk dolabından gri takımını aldı ve giyinmeye başladı.

Aynanın karşısında bir çok kez gözü dalan Chanyeol, sonunda üstünü giyinmişti. Saçlarını bugün düzeltmeden olduğu gibi dağınık bıraktı.

Derhal , Baekhyun'dan özür dilemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Odasını kapısını açtı ve kapının önünde boylu boyunca kedi çocuğunu fark etti.

"Neden--- bu yerde neden uyuyorsun?" Hemen yerdeki kedi çocuğunun yanına çömeldi ve uyandırmaya çalıştı."Uyan,Baekhyun---Hey---"

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un boynunun altından kolunu geçirdi ve kucağına çekti."Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun, bir anda gözlerini açtı ve anında gözleri tekrar kapanarak kafası geriye düştü."BAEKHYUN!"

Ne? Ne oldu? Neden hareket etmiyor?

Dün hep gülümsemişti.

Olamaz...

Bu olamaz, olabilir mi?!

♡

"Luhan!!" Chanyeol, ayağıyla kapıyı itti ve kapı, rahatsız edici ses çıkararak duvara çarptı.

"Chanyeol-shi sorun ne?"

"Ne yapmalıyım?Baekhyun hareket etmiyor!"Chanyeol sırtına aldığı kedi çocuğu hemen koltuğa sırt üstü uzandırdı. Korkuyordu. Kedi çocuğu tekrar gözlerini açabilecekti değil mi?

"Hareket etmiyor?Bu onun doğal ömür süresi. Önemli bir şey değil yani lütfen bu kadar heyecenlanma.

"Ömür süresi ?"

"Elbette Baekhyun'nun sonsuza kadar devam edeceğini sanmıyordun, değil mi?" Luhan, karşısında korkudan gözleri genişleyen uzun adama baktı."Her buluşun limiti vardır. Belki bu bizim teknolojideki en büyük başarımız ve buluşumuz ama biz bile kolayca sonsuza kadar devam edecek bir şey yapmayız."

Chanyeol'nun gözleri duydukları ile daha çok genişledi. Ne demek süresi bitti!? Ne demekti bu? Baekhyun, artık uyanmayacak mıydı? Hayır! Bunu kabul edemezdi! Daha yeni bulmuştu onu. 

Chanyeol, karşısındaki çocuğun yakalarına yapıştı ve sesinin en sert yüksek tonunu kullanarak bağırdı.

"Ama bu sensin! Yapabilirsin değil mi?O bir prototip nihayetinde-" Chanyeol, dolan gözlerini saklamadan konuşmasına devam etti."Lütfen Luhan, sana yalvarıyorum! Bir şey yap!"

Luhan, korkudan karşısında ağlayan uzun adama baktı. Sonunda dedi. Sonunda korkusunu bir kenara bırakarak sevdiğini kabul etti dedi içinden.

"Neden olayı başka yerlere çekiyorsun?" diyerek yanlış anlayan adama sordu.

"Çünkü ondan özür dilemeliyim. Onu kırmış bir şekilde bırakamam." Uzun adam kucağındaki kedi çocuğuna sıkıca sarıldı."Ve ben hala ona, onu gerçekten ne kadar çok sevdiğimi söylemedim!!" Chanyeol, kucağındaki kedi çocuğun yanakları, gözlerini, saçlarını her yerine öpücük kondurdu."Bu bencil, yüzsüz, düşüncesiz, sulugözlü her zaman beni sevdiğini terkrarladı, tekrar ve tekrar---Çileden çıkarıcı olduğu kadar tatlıydı ve sonsuza kadar ne olursa olsun, benim yanımda olacağını düşünmüştüm."Chanyeol, bebeğinin uyanamayacak olmasını düşündükçe delirmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bir daha onu görememek kalbine hançer saplıyormuş gibi acıtıyordu, hatta daha fazla acıtıyordu."Eğer bunun gibi bir şey olacağını bilseydim ona daha nazik davranırdım. Lütfen Luhan---Kurtar onu."

"Kahretsin!!" dedi Luhan. Chanyeol gerçekten çok yanış anlamıştı. İçeriye giderek Baekhyun için ayırdığı pili eline aldı. İçeriye geldi ve uzun adamın kucağında yatan bebeğinin sağ ayağının altını kaldırarak kapağı kaldırdı ve pilini değiştirdi."Pilini değiştirdim."

Baekhyun, gözlerini açtı ve kucağında yattığı Chanyeol'u görmesiyle kollarını boynuna sardı."Günaydın,Chanyeol." diyerek iki yanağına da öpücük kondurdu.

"NE?!" Şaşkınlıkla bir Luhan'a bir kucağındaki bebeğine baktı.

"Sanırım onu normal pillerle çalışır hale getirmeliyim."Dedi Luhan."Bunları şarj etmesi daha zor."Bebeğinin uzun adamı hala sıkıca sardığına baktı ve devam etti."Bu arada Chanyeol-shi, eğer onu geliştirmemi istiyorsan bize söz verdiğin bilgileri vermen lazım.

Chanyeol, hala yanaklarına öpücük konduran bebeğinin dudaklarını yüzünden çekti ve şaşkınlıkla Luhan'a baktı."Bekle bir saniye! Bitirdiğimizi düşünmüştüm!!Ve sana hiç bir bilgi vermeyeceğim!"

"Bunu sevmediğini biliyorum.Tüm bunlara katlanmamdan sonra en azından bunu yaparsın değil mi?"

"Luhan-"

"Önemi yok."

"Teşekkür ederim."

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'nun kolunu ısırdı.

"Ah! Ne yapıyorsun ya!?"

"Çünkü beni görmezden geldin. Günaydın dememe rağmen!Neden her zaman bu herifle konuşuyorsun?!"

"Ne can sıkıcı!!Bu kadar kolay uyandığına inanamıyorum." Kendi kendine söylendi Chanyeol.

"Ne kadar zalimce!Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?"

"Kapa çeneni, aptal kedi!!"Chanyeol, ilk defa gözyaşlarını saklamak istedi."Diğer insanların da duygularını düşünmelisin!!"

"NEEEE?" Baekhyun, karşısında ağlayan Chanyeol'e endişeyle baktı."Ö-özür dilerim, Chanyeol. Seni ağlatmak istemiştim."Baekhyun iki eliyle Chanyeol'un yanaklarından tuttu.

"Kapa çeneni." Chanyeol, yüzündeki kedi çocuğun ellerini uzaklaştırarak kollarıyla yüzünü kapattı. "Bakma bana-"

"Hayır Chanyeol, benden nefret etmeni istemiyorum." 

"Hiç öyle bir şey demedim, dedim mi aptal kedi?"

"Ben gerçekten seni seviyorum."Chanyeol, kedi çocuğun boynuna sokuldu. Ağlaması durmadı. Gözyaşları Baekhyun'nun üstündeki poları ıslatıyordu.Ama umursamadı. 

Chanyeol, ne kadar süre Baekhyun'nun omzunda ağladı bilmiyordu. 

Kafasını kedi çocuğun boynundan kaldırdı ve elinin tersiyle ıslak yanaklarını sildi.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun, uzun adamın ellerini yüzünden çekmesi ile dudaklarına yapıştı. Beraber ıslak öpüşmelerini güçlendirerek uzun süre öpüştüler. Hatta bu sürede bir bebeğin çoktan ergenliğe ermesi gibi uzundu. Ya da kıyamet kopacak kadar. "Bende seni seviyorum." diyerek uzun adamın boynuna kollarını doladı.

Chanyeol ilk defa ona seni seviyorum demişti. Baekhyun bu duyguyu nasıl ifade etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bu yeni duygu yüzündeki gülümsemenin eskisinden daha büyük oluşmasını ve uzun adama olan sevginin daha büyük olmasına neden olmuştu. Eskiden uzun adamı seviyorsa şuan aşık olmuş gibi hissediyordu.

♡

Bir ay sonra 

SONRA BU İKİSİ--

Yağmurlu sabaha gözleri açan bu iki adam, birbirlerine alışana kadar daha doğrusu uzun adamın kedi çocuğu sevmesini ve kabul edişinin üzerinden neredeyse 2 ay geçmişti. 

Chanyeol, yeri gelince kedi çocuğun kendisine yakınlaşmasına engel olsada.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un bilgisayarın karşısında uzun süredir iş yapmasından sıkılmıştı. Uzun adamın işi bitene kadar vakit geçirmek için bütün işleri yapmıştı ve şimdi sıkılıyordu. Chanyeol'un başının dibine dikilerek sürekli ne yaptığına baktı. Bir sağ tarafına bir sol tarafına, masanın üstüne yüz üstü yatarak uzun adamın yüzünü inceledi. Yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve dikkatli, ciddi halini izleyerek bir kere daha aşık oldu.

"Etrafta gezerek ne halt yiyorsun?" Chanyeol, kedi çocuğunun sürekli hareket halince olması dikkatini dağıtıyordu.

"Ama eğer sen çalışırken bir şey söylersem kızarsın, değil mi?" diyerek somurttu Baekhyun."İyi bir çocuk oluyorum ve bekliyorum, yani----Chanyeol, hadi bugün tekrar seks yapalım." Chanyeol, kedi çocuğunun gözlerindeki parıldamayı görmemiş gibi yaptı.

"NE-" Uzun adamın kalbi hızlanmaya başladı."Neden bunu dedin?"

"Çünkü o zamandan beri seks yapmadık?! Artık beni beğenmiyor musun, Chanyeol?" diyerek sulu gözlerini büyüterek uzun adamın gözlerine baktı.

Chanyeol konuşmadan önce kızarmaya başladı."Bu--- seni beğenmememle ilgili değil."

"CHANYEOL!!------" Baekhyun, masanın üstünden Chanyeol kucağına atlayarak sıkıca sarıldı.

"Bu gece Allah şahidim olsun ki sana 'Baekhyun oraya dokunma, garip hissettiriyor' dedirteceğim!!" 

"Gerçekten salaksın, değil mi? Asla bunun gibi bir şey söylemem!!----Bırak beni aptal kedi!!"

"Olmaz, seni seviyorum Chanyeol."

O an, alt kattaki komşusu"Chanyeol, kaç sefer sana komşularını rahatsız ettiğini söyledik?!" dedi.

\--HER ZAMANKİ GİBİ DEVAM ETTİ.


	7. 7 DoKai (m)

3D Yüksek Teknoloji Aşk Erkeği

"NİNİ"

Cazibeli

Son teknolojiyle donatılmış en yeni aşk makinesini gururla sunarız!! Genç ve güzel ev erkeklerini sever misiniz? Peki ya gündüz narin olup gece vahşileşen erkekleri? Öyleyse çok rağbet gören evli erkek versiyonumuzu deneyin.

Aynı zamanda harika bir aşçıdır, yani hem mutfakta hem de yatak odasında en iyi hizmet sizin olabilir!!!

sipariş ver

Kyungsoo, ev için biraz yardım gerektiğinden bir ev robotu almak, hizmetçi tutmaktan daha hesaplı olur diye düşünüyordu.

Laptobunun ekranındaki yazıyı tekrar okudu. Ucuz duruyordu. Fiyatına lafı yoktu, ama kedi kulaklarından emin olamadı Kyungsoo. Yine de gayet sevimli gelmişti ona. Pembe saçlarının iki yanında duran beyaz kulakları, zeytin gibi simsiyah gözleri vardı. Ve ayrıcı iyi bir aşçıydı.

Sırf bu yüzden sipariş edebileceğini biliyordu Kyungsoo.Onu satın alıp denemek istedi.

Büyük bir hata yapacağını bilmeden.

♡

"Kyungsoo?"Nini elindeki yemek tasından bir kaşık pilav alarak sordu. " Hey, çekerken ne kullanıyorsun?"

Kyungsoo, ağzındaki pilavların soluk borusuna kaçması ile öksürmeye başladı. Bu çocuk ne zaman bu kadar açık sözlüydü. Ağzındakileri yutamayacağını anladığından masanın üstünden aldığı peçeteye tütürdü.

"Nini---Yemeğin ortasındayken --- şu anda niye böyle konular açıyorsun?"

"Çünkü önemli bir şey bu!" Nini tabağını masaya bırakarak Kyungsoo'ya yaklaştı. " Ne zaman sıvazlıyorsun onu? " Kyungsoo, kedi çocuğun yüzüne baktığında gerçekten de ciddi sorduğunu gördü."Banyo yaparken mi, yoksa tuvalette---Ben geldiğimden beri bir kere olsun yapmadın, yanlış mıyım?" Nini'nin yüzünü Kyungsoo'nun anlamadığı bir endişe kapladı. Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı."---Seni yaparken hiç görmedim.ÇATLAYACAKSIN!"

Bu gerçekten de büyük bir hataydı.

Kyungsoo, bıtkınlıkla elini alnına koydu. Nini hala konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Düzenli olarak yapmazsan öyle ama----o yüzden--- beni kullanmalısın!!"Nini, Kyungsoo'nun gözlerine kendinden emin bakıyordu. Kyungsoo, bir kaç saniye robotunun yüzünü izledi. Gerçekten de bu konu da nerden çıkmıştı?

Sakin olması ve tane tane cevap vermesi gerektiğini düşündü."Nini---Sana, seni o amaçla kullanmayacağımı söyledim, değil mi?"

"Ama ben bir aşk makinesiyim, bana sadece ev işi yaptırman doğru mu?" Nini sızlanarak itiraz etti."Daha fazla işine yaramak istiyorum, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo, Nini'nin tatlılığı karşısında gardını indireceğine emindi. Ama kendisini durdurdu. Şimdi sırası değildi.

"Yeterince işe yarıyorsun zaten." diyerek pembe saçları okşadı.

"Gerçekten mi?"Nini, büyüttüğü gözleriyle sordu.

"Gerçekten."Gülümsedi Kyungsoo.

"Ama fikrini değiştirirsen söylemen yeterli, bir sürü yeni teknik gösterebilirim sana" Nini'si kolay kolay vazgeçmeyeceğe benziyordu.

Masanın üstünde, buharı çıkan kahvesini alıp yudumlamadan önce, kısık sesle kendi kendine söylendi. "Ama senin bana yeni teknik öğreteceğini sanmıyorum." dedi.

Bunu seni, kullanamayacağım bir konu.

♡

Kyungsoo, yanı başında, kafası koltuktan yana düşen kedi çocuğuna baktı. Az önce yemeğini yemişti.

Çok tatlı~~

Bu çocuğu asla öyle bir araç olarak kullanmayacaktı.

Ortadaki büyük hata Kyungsoo'ya göre, bu aşk makinesinin erkek, hatta oğlan çocuğu olması değildi. Büyük hata, Nini'ye aşık olmasıydı.

En son ne zaman Kyungsoo göğsünde böyle bir ağrı hissetmişti?

İstediğini söyleseydi, Nini çok sevinecekti değil mi? Ama sırf bu yüzden istediğini yapmasını söyleyemez ona.

Asıl istediği, aşk makinesi Nini, değildi sonuçta.

Elindeki pilavı çubuklarıyla yavaşça karıştırdı.

"Kyungsoo, pilav güzel olmuş mu?" Nini, dizleri üzerinde koltukta oturarak sordu. Kyungsoo ilk bir kaç saniye arkasında salladığı pembe kuyruğuna baktı.

Beynindeki düşünceleri öyle bir çoğalmıştı ki sürekli dalıp gidiyordu.

"Evet. " Gülümsedi. "Harika olmuş."diyerek ağzına pilav götürdü.

Nini, mutlulukla gülmeye başladı.

Çok tatlı ㅠㅠ

Nini gülümsemesini durdurmuş, şaşkınlıkla kendisine bakıyordu.

Ahh kahretsin yine tatlılığında kendimi kaptırdım.

Neden bu kadar tatlı bakıyor ki?

Onunla en kısa zamanda sevişmek istiyordu, ama ancak Nini hislerine karşılık verirse.

♡

Kyungsoo bir aşk makinesi almış olabilir ama, özünde romantik bir adamdı.

"Çok lezzetti,Nini."

"Sahi mi?Beğenmene sevindim."

Arabasını garaja park etti. Kapıyı açarak indi ve arabasını kilitledi. Hava çoktan kararmıştı. Evinin kapısının şifresini girdi ve kapıyı açtı. Arkasından kapıyı kapattı, ayakkabısını çıkardı ve yerine koydu. Ayağına evin terliğini giydi.

"Bu kadar geç saate kalacağımı düşünmemiştim---Nini, çoktan yatmıştır." Oturma odasının ışığı açtı ve çantasını tekli koltuğa koydu.

"Hımm-- diğer odanın ışığı açık.---Nini?"

Işık açık odaya girdi ve koltukta, yastığı kucaklamış uyuyan Nini'yi gördü.

"Uyuyakalmış--"

Beni mi bekledi yoksa?

Yavaşa ona doğru yaklaştı.Pembe saçlarını alnından çekti ve uyuyan, masum yüzünü izledi.

Sırf benim için uyuyakalmış.

Öyle mutluyum ki-----Nini--

Kyungsoo, içinde oluşan volkan yanardağlarını hissetti. İçi sımsıcacık olmuştu. Bu kedi çocuk neler hissettiriyordu ona.

Yüzünü uyuyan kedi çocuğuna yaklaştı. Çenesinden tutarak kendisine doğru çevirdi yüzünü ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Uzun süredir hayal ettiğini dudaklarşimdidudakarının üzerindeydi. Kyungsoo, ona şuan burada sahip olmamak için kendisini zorladı .Dayanamıyordu. Her gün bu tatlı kedi çocuğa dayanma gücü git gide azalıyordu.

Bir an sırtından onu tutan iki el hissetti. Kendisini anında geri çekti ve gözlerini açarak ona istekle bakan robutuna baktı.

Yakalanmasının verdiği şok ile geri geri yürürken kalçasının üzerine düştü ve ona nasıl bir açıklama yapacağını düşündü. Normalde kedi çocuğunun uykusu bu kadar hafif olmuyordu.

"Beni kendine mi çektin az önce?!" Kyungsoo, büyüttüğü gözleriyle sordu.

Nini, elleri arkada oturur pozisyona geldi."Tabiki çektim, senin için bekliyordum sonuçta, Kyungsoo."dedi sakin yüzüyle.

Kyungsoo'nun endişeli ve gözlerini sürekli ondan kaçıran ifadesine baktı. "Bir sorun mu var? Uyurken bana dokunan sendin. Yapmak istiyorsan söylemen yeterli."

"Hayır!!---Demin ki öpücük sandığın gibi değil---"

"NE ANLAMA GELDİĞİ UMRUMDA DEĞİL!" Seni istemsizce fazla çıktığından bu sefer sessizce söyledi. "Ne anlama geldiği önemli değil.Söyledim sana--- patlayacak gibi olursan beni kullanabilirsin."

"Seni kullanmayacağım."Tek eliyle yüzünü sıvazladı. "Söyledim sana değil mi? Seni o şekilde kullanmam-"

Demek ne anlama geldiği umrunda değil...

Her zaman ki gibi düşünmeden---

"O zaman niye satın aldın beni?"Nini bu sefer sesini bilerek alçaltmadı. Dizlerini kendisine çekerek kollarını etrafına doladı ve sağ yanağını dizine yasladı. "Sadece ev işi yaptırıyorsun bana, ki benim asıl işim o bile değil. Bana ihtiyacın var gerçekten."

"Evet var ve yaptıklarından memnunum."Derin bir nefes aldı."Ev işinden ötesine gitme."

Nini, bir hışımla oturduğu koltuktan kalktı. Kyungsoo bakışlarını ona çevirdi ve göz göze geldiler.

Nini, sakince balkon kapına yürüdü ve kapıyı açtı.

Kyungsoo, hışımla oturduğu yerden kalktı ve ona doğru bir adım attı. "Nini?"Balkona çıkan ve tek ayağını balkondan sarkıtan çocuğa baktı. "NE YAPIYORSUN SEN?"

"Ne demek ne yapıyorsun?" Nini, omzunun üstünden Kyungsoo'ya kısa bir bakış attı ve önüne döndü." Kendimi imha ediyorum."

Kyungsoo duydukları ile gözleri ve ağzı aynı orantıda açıldı.

"Saçlamada, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?--- NİNİ?"Kyungsoo, diğeri ayağına aşağıya sarkıtacak çocuğa yaklaştı.

Nini, aşağıdaki boşluktan başını Kyungsoo'ya çevirdi "Tek yapmamı istediğin ev işi---onu daha uygun bir robot yaptır kedine." Ve son kez boşluğa baktı." Ben parçalandıktan sonra."

"NİNİ----"Kyungsoo onu durduracakken, kızgın ve sulanan gözleriyle ona bakışlarını çevirip bağıran Nini ile yarı yolda durdu.

"Bana tüm kalbinle ihtiyaç duy istiyorum, Kyungsoo---Bu yüzden bana ne olduğu umrumda değil."

Nini, iki ellerini de serbet bırakarak kendisini boşluğa bıraktı.

Ama bir sorun vardı. Düştüğü yerde tanıdık olan sıcaklık ve koku vardı. Yoksa Kyungsoo'da onunla birlikte mi atlamıştı?

"NİNİ?"

Nini, gözlerini açtı ve Kyungsoo'nun üstünde evlerinin balkonunun zemininde buldu.

"Niye engel oldun bana?---Sadece ev işi yapmamı söylü-"

"Tabii öyle söyleyeceğim, o yüzden sana ihtiyacım var ya."

"Haaa---"Nini, Kyungsoo gibi oturdu ve bağırmaya başladı."Başka hiçbir şey için kullanmıyorsun ama!!"

"Kaç kere söyleyeceğim daha? Seni o amaçla kullanmayacağım. Seni asla bir araç olarak görmeyeceğim. Seninle sevişmeyi----sevgilim olacağın zamana saklıyorum."

"Kyungsoo--" Nini,duydukları ile donmuştu sanki vücudu.

"Bak Nini!"Kyungsoo yavaşça Nini'nin saçlarına götürdü elini ve elinin altındaki yumuşak saçları okşadı."Sana aşık oldum." Saçlarında olan elini yanağına indirdi ve sulanan gözlerinden yaş akmamasını umdu." Bu yüzden sen hisselerime karşılık verene kadar öyle bir şey yapamam."Elini yanağından çekerek kucağına koydu. Yoksa hemen şuracıkta onu nefessiz bırakacak şekilde öpecekti."Ama seni kullanmam hakkında söylediklerine bakılırsa daha gidecek çok yolum var değil."Kyungsoo elerini yumruk haline getirmiş, Nini'ye baktı.

"Ama, benim bundan haberim yoktu, Kyungsoo."Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak bir yaşın yanaklarına doğru süzülmesine neden oldu. "Kullanmak dememden hoşlanmadığını bilmiyordum ve düşündüm ki belki de bu cidden önemli bir şey için kulanmanı sağlar beni. Bana ihtiyaç duysan bir şey hissedip hissetmemen önemli olmazdı diye düşündüm. Eğer---eğer seks yaparsak---" Kendisini Kyungsoo'nun kucağına bıraktı ve kollarını boynuna doladı." ---Sen de beni seversin diye düşündüm."Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde gülümseme oluştu. "SENİ SEVİYORUM, KYUNGSOO. VE SENİNLE SEKS YAPMAK İSTİYORUM!!" Diyerek bağırarak ağlamaya başladı Nini.

Kyungsoo, bu ani itiraf ile ilk önce afalladı. Ama omzunda hıçkırarak ağlayan kedi çocuğu gerçekti. Az önce dudaklarından dökülenler gerçekti. Kyungsoo, çokta uzakta olmadığına emin olduğunu mutluluğa, sıkıca sarılıp bırakmayacaktı.

Kedi çocuğunun kafasını omzundan kaldırdı ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Nini, ilk başta ona ayak uyduramasada sonra Kyungsoo gibi onun kalın dudaklarını emmeye başladı. İlk öpücüğünü uyurken almıştı. Ama ikinci öpücüğü öyle güzeldi ki... Nini içinde bir şeylerin olduğunu hissetti.  
Kyungsoo'yu ilk gördüğü günden beri çok seviyordu.

İkisi dudaklarını birbirinden yavaşça ayırdı, aralarındaki mesafe hala ikisini de delirtiyordu. İkisi de kendilerini zor tutuyordu.

"Kyungsoo--" Nini, sıcak nefesini Kyungsoo'nun dudaklarına üfleyerek kısık sesle soludu. Karşısındaki kalın dudaklardan, en çokta Kyungsoo'dan uzak kalamıyordu. Tekrar dudaklarını birleştirdi. Kyungsoo'yu sırt üstü uzandırdı.

Kyungsoo, sırtının soğuk mermere değmesi ile titredi. Burada olmazdı hatta o altta olacak kişi bile değildi. Nini'yi durdurmaya çalıştı.

"Nini-"

"Kyungsoo--Kyungsoo--"

"Nini? Bir dakika--"

"Kyungsoo!" Nini, Kyungsoo'yu dudaklarıyla tekrar susturdu.

"Hayır.Ah!!---Bir saniye bek-"

"Kyungsoo!!"

"BİR SANİYE DURUR MUSUN?"Oturduğu yerde geriledi ve kolayca kedi çcuğun ona uzanmasını engelledi."Ters oldu, Nini."

"Ne demek ters oldu?"Meraklı gözlerle Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Pozisyonlarımız ters diyorum."

"Pozisyonlarımız mı?" Nini, en sonunda anladığında kollarını gögsünden bağladı ve somurttu."Erkek tipte bir aşk makinesiyim ben, yani benim üstte olmam gerekiyor öyle, değil mi?"

Eh..? Öyle mi? Ama ben sandım ki...

Kyungsoo, içinden mahvoldum diye geçirdi. İçindeki bir ses bunun gerçekten de büyük bir hata olduğunu söylüyordu.

"Sanırım gerçek bir çifttiz artık--ha?---Ne güzel--lalala--la"

Sonunda birbirlerine olan hisleri açığa çıkmıştı ama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuyan herkese teşekkür ederim!!!!


End file.
